YuGiOh GX: A New Millenium
by Raymond Barrett
Summary: Raymond begins his journey at World Academy. Everyone thinks that it's all fun and games, but doesn't realize that there's evil approaching. Can Raymond stop the evil, and save his friends and most importantly, the world? To find out, read the story.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at World Academy

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 1: Arrival at World Academy

It's one monday Morning and Raymond Lewis is riding his bike as fast as he can trying to make it to a ship at about 70 mph.

"Excuse me! Get out of the way!" Raymond yells as he's still speeding on his bike cutting through huge crowds of people and throught the streets.

Raymond is wearing a white T-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt under it, dark blue jeans that are cuffed at the bottom, black and white shoes, a white and black do-rag with a black hat at the top, and his skin tone was a little tan. He also has a belt around his waist that tilts to the side a bit with two decks on them.

After riding through the street, Raymond starts to ride through the woods. As he's riding, he goes downhill and tries his best to keep his balance and not fall because the road is bumpy.

At a ship that he was supposed to get on in one minute, the chancellor of the school asked the captian "When do we set sail?"

The captain answers back with " We should be leaving in about one minute."

As Raymond makes it completely down the hill, he doesn't notice that there's a rock in his way and trips over it. He flies in the air and lands on his back hard.

He strugggles to get back up for a moment. He then stands up on his feet and then hops back on his bike and starts riding when he sees the ship start to take off.

He then yells "Oh, no!"

He starts to pedal fast again and thinks to himself "I hope this works." He leps into the air while still on his bike, extends his body forward and lands on the deck of the boat. The bike gets lost in the water and sinks.

Raymond starts laughing and says wiping off his forehead "Whooo. That's the last time I oversleep."

He then looks up while he's on the ground and sees the chancellor looking down at him with an awkward look.

The chancellor is wearing the school uniform. A white trench coat that had "World Academy" at the top left hand side in black letters and goes to the knees, black pants,and black shoes. He had black hair and his skin tone was light. His name is Chancellor Dunson.

"Uh. Are you okay? I saw that little stunt you pulled." he says.

Raymond gets up quickly and says "I'm fine. My name is Raymond Lewis. In case you were wondering."

The chancellor looks at his clipboard and sees Raymond's name on it. "Okay. Here you are. You're new to this school aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well. We won't get to out destination until about three hours so what you wanna do is follow me through the door up ahead and you can sit in there and sit in there."

"Three hours?! What am I gonna do in three hours?!" Raymond shouts.

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll find something to do." Chancellor Dunson says. "Come on." Raymond follows Chancellor Dunson through the door and when they enter, Raymond sees alot of people talking, laughing, joking and checking out each others decks.

"Hey. Maybe you'll meet some new friends." Chancellor Dunson says trying to cheer him up. Raymond then goes to sit down next to this guy. The guy had on a white long sleeved shirt, white pants, and white shoes. He had spiky black hair and his skin tone was light.

Raymond turns to the guy and says and says "What's up? My name is Raymond Lewis. What's yours.?" The guy just looks at him with an evil look and doesn't say anything. Raymond looks back at him with a crazy look and says "Uh. Is something wrong?"

The guy says "Don't talk to me."

Raymond still has the crazy look on his face. He looks around again and sees everybody laughing and joking still. He then sighs, tilts his head back , takes his hat off and puts it over his face to go to sleep.

Three hours later, the ship comes to a stop and everyone gets off of it. When the last kid gets off, he looks back and sees that Raymond is still sleeping. He shakes Raymond by his shoulder and wakes him up.

"Oh. Uh, we're here?" Raymond asks.

The kid says "Yeah. Now come on. You don't want to be late for anything." Raymond puts his hat back on and goes outside.

Raymond and the other students form a huge circle around the chancellor.

The chancellor says "Alright everyone. It gives me great honor to have you all here at World Academy. I just want you all to know that this is the most top ranked school in all the world. All of the students who graduated from here have come and gone. They passed with their awesome dueling skills and outstanding test scores. We're not going to get into anything serious just yet. We always kick things off with duels. So I want all of you to go in there and duel one another and sharpen up your skills a bit."

The school looks like a baseball stadium, except it has a roof. The roof is sphere shaped. The building is all white and has "World Academy" at the top in black letters and two double doors at the front.

Everyone starts to cheer "Yeeeaaahhh!!!" They then rush inside and make their way into the auditorium. When you first go into the school, the auditorium is right there in front of you. At your left and right, there are long hallways with rooms. There are also six other floors to the school too.

Raymond was the last one to go in. He doesn't go into the auditorium just yet. He stops because he sees a woman coming out of the office.

The woman is wearing the school uniform for the girls. The same kind of trench coat, except this one comes to the hips, a black skirt, black shoes, and she had long hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

She notices Raymond, smiles and walks into the auditorium.

Raymond blushes and says "Wow. She's pretty."

The chancellor comes behind Raymond and clears his throat loudly. It scares Raymond and makes him jump. "Hey! What's wrong with you, man?! You could've given me a heart attack!" shouted Raymond.

"Sorry, but that woman you were talking about was my wife. Professor Dunson." he says and looks with seriousness.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Raymond says rubbing the back of his head. "That's quite alright. I know she's beautiful. That's the reason why I married her.

By the way, what's your name?"

"Raymond Lewis."

"Well it's nice to meet you then, Raymond. I'm Chancellor Dunson." They then shake each other's hands. Chancellor Dunson looks at his watch and says "You better get in there and find an opponent before they're all taken up."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." He then jets into the auditorium. He looks around and sees everybody dueling already. Chancellor Dunson follows up behind him but walking and goes to talk to Professor Dunson.

"Ahhh, man. I'm late. Everyone must be taken up already." Raymond says aloud.

"Hahahahaha! Not me." someone says at his right.

Raymond looks over and sees a kid leaning up against the wall with two duel disks in his hands. It's Reggie. The Obelisk blue kid that Chazz beat on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode: 54.

He goes on with "You look pretty tough. So that's why you're gonna be my opponent." He then tosses a duel disk at him. Raymond catches it and observes it. It's like the ones that they use in Battle City. Except these were different. They were all gold. Reggie then pulls his deck out, activates his duel disk and sticks his deck in the deck slot. Raymond does the same. They both call out to each other "Game On!"

Around the auditorium all of the duelists are giving it all they got having monsters attack, activating both spells and traps.

Back at the duel between Reggie and Raymond, Reggie has on his side of the field Gilford the Legend (4000/2000) in attack mode. It was a huge warrior monster with bulging muscles, armor around his chest and stomach, armor on his shoulders with a couple of spikes at the sides, long loose red hair, a mask with spikes on it at the top, a dark brown cape and had a huge, dark red double-edged armored like sword with curves on it. The sword was 22 feet long. He was also equipped with Jewel Sword, Great Sword, Divine Sword-Phonex Blade, and Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou.

Raymond had on his side Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1000) in attack mode. It was a warrior with a long blue cape like outfit with white outlining around it, white gloves, blonde hair, a green skin tone, a helmet that matched his clothes and his shoes, and a big, mid-length single-edged sword.

"Alright, Gilford the Legend. Attack his pathetic swordsman." The monster lets out a battle cry, swings his sword backwards over his head and drops it right on his monster destroying him. Raymond puts his arm over his face to shield himself from the destruction of his monster.

"Hahahahahahaha. How do you feel now, huh? You've already run out of monsters and soon you're gonna run out of life points." Reggie says as he has his arms crossed.

Raymond comes back with "I wouldn't count me out if I were you, Reggie. The reason why I say this is because I'm not that easy to beat." Reggie then starts laughing again and says "I'd like to see you try to come back. I end my turn." (Reggie 200, Raymond 1200)

Drawing his card, Raymond says "It's time to end this duel. I activate Monster Reborn. Now I can select one monster that's in the grave, and summon it on my side. So I choose my Silent Swordsman LV5. The blue caped warrior returns onto the field.

Now I activate the spell card Level Up! So now I can swap out a "LV" monster and then summon its next form. So say good-bye to my LV5 Swordsman and say "Hello" to my Silent Swordman LV7 (2800/1000)!" A warrior monster appears on the field that looks like the one before but he was a little taller, his skin color was green, his helmet was silver and looked like it was made out of metal, he had a larger, better looking single-edged sword, and blonde hair.

"What's the point? My monster has more attack strength than yours." Reggie calls out.

Raymond says back to him "Oh, yeah? Well, watch this. His swordsman lifts his sword up in the air with both hands and the very tip of his sword startled to sparkle and glow brightly.

Raymond says if you're wondering what my swordsman is doing, I'll tell you. My swordsman has the ability to negate the effects of all spell cards on the field. So now you're monster's points return to normal. Gilford's sword returns to its regular double-edged form with the golden handle. (4000/2000-14002600/2000)

"Oh,no!" Reggie yells aloud.

"You know what this means, don't you, Reggie? It means with one attack, I can win this. Now attack with Silent Sword Slash!" His swordsman charges at Gilford with great speed still handling his sword with both hands. He then jumps in the air and slashes Gilford right across his chest. Reggie yells and covers his face up with both hands as his monster explodes.

"Yes! I win!" Raymond says aloud in the feeling of victory.

Reggie groans and falls to his knees. Chancellor Dunson then goes onto the dueling arena with a microphone in his hand. He says on the microphone "Alright can I have everyone's attention, please? Now that you all have dueled and sharpen your skills up a bit, it's time have another duel. And I'll tell you all, this ones gonna be a good one. I guarantee it. This time it's gonna be my wife, Professor Dunson vs. Raymond!"

Raymond gets a surprised look on his face and runs over to him and says "What's going on? Me against your wife?"

"Yeah. You like her so much, why don't you duel her?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, is it too late for me to take that back?" Raymond says.

Chancellor Dunson teases him with "Okay. I understand. If you're afraid, then you don't-"

Raymond interrupts with "Hold up. Raymond Lewis isn't scared of anybody or anything."

"So, you accept then?"

"You bet I do."

"Okay. She'll meet you in the duel arena in a little bit. Oh, and I should warn you. Just because she's a female doesn't mean she can't kick some serious butt."

"Then I should have some fun with this duel then." Raymond says with excitement.

The other students go up in the bleachers and sit down. Reggie then looks onto the dueling arena with an angry look on his face and says to himslef "I hope you lose, you loser."

Raymond then runs up to the duel arena and gets another one of his decks out. He looks at it and says to himself "Alright. It's time to check out what this new deck of mine is like." He shuffles it and sticks it in the deck slot.

Professor Dunson then comes in with her deck and duel disk. She walks onto the duel arena and says "So you're Raymond Lewis, huh?"

"You bet I am."

"My husband told me about you. This shouldn't take long at all." She puts her deck in the deck slot and both players call out "Game on!" (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 4000)

Before they start, Professor Dunson says "I know ladies are supposed to go first but you can go first instead."

Drawing his card, Raymond says "Thanks. For my first move, I summon the Spirit Warrior of Fire (1800/1500) in attack mode. A human shaped body appeared on the field that was completely made out of fire.

Chancellor, Professor Dunson and everyone else looked surprised. A kid in the audience says " I've never heard of this before."

Back on the field Raymond continues with "I end with a face-down card. That should do for now." (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 4000)

Professor Dunson draws her card and says "I start by activating Stray Lambs. Now I can summon two lamb tokens on my side in defense mode." Two miniature floating lambs appeared on the field. One was white and the other was pink. I end my turn with two-face-down cards." (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 4000)

"Alright back to me. I now summon my Spirit Warrior of Water (1900/1200). Another body appeared on the field but was made out of water. I now play the spell card Scroll Book. Now, since we have equal monsters on our sides, we can both summon a monster from our hands as long as it has four stars or less. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Wind (1700/1100)." A body of heavy rotating winds appeared on the field.

Professor Dunson says "Well, I'll summon my Hand of Nephthys (600/600) in defense mode. A woman with a long red dress with gold armor over it and a gold helmet appeared in a defensive stance.

Raymond goes on with "Now, my spirit warriors, attack!" The three monsters jumped into the air and launched their elements out of their hands at her monsters.

Professor Dunson calls out "I don't thinks so. I play Mirror Force!" A large half sphere shaped mirror appeared on the field and deflected his attacks back at his monsters and they all shattered in unison.

"My Mirror Force not only blocks your attack but also deflects them back at your mosnsters and destroys them."

The three monsters then return onto the field.

What's going on?! I destroyed them!" Professor Dunson says with great curiosity.

It's simple. I played my face-down card Spirit Mirage. It return my monsters onto the field whenever they go to the grave due to a spell, trap or monster effect. And it's still my battle phase. So now, attack!"

The three monsters launched their attacks again at her monsters and Professor Dunson calls out again "I now activate my other face-down card Negate Attack! Now what this does is stop your monsters attacks and ends your battle phase." A black hole of some sort opened up and sucked the oncoming attacks in.

Raymond calls out "I end my turn." (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 4000)

Observing the duel, Chancellor Dunson thinks to himself " Wow. This is turning out to be some duel!"

Drawing her card, Professor Dunson smirks and says it's time to bring out my secret weapon." Raymond raises his right eyebrow and asks "What secret weapon?"

"Relax. You'll see. She then pulls her deck out and searches for the card. She finally runs into it, places the card in her hand and puts her deck back in the duel disk. I use my Hand of Nephthys special ability. I can sacrifice her and two other monsters on my side in order to summon this...! Meet my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400/1600)!"

She slaps the card onto the duel disk and her three monsters disappear in a flash of light and suddenly, a huge, gold mechanical like phoenix appears in the air with streams of fire swarming around it. It then lets out a loud bird like roar.

Raymond stares at the monster for a moment and then snaps out of it when Professor Dunson calls out "Alright my beast. Attack his wind warrior with Golden Phoenix Blast!"

The monster opens it mouth and shoots out a big energy ball with gold blinding light in it and instantly destroys his wind warrior. She then says "I end my turn with a face-down card." (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 3300)

Raymond then draws his card after the protecting his eyes from the blinding light. He then observes his hand and sees that he has nothing to do.

"I switch my monsters to defense mode and that's it." he says. Both of the monsters go from attack stances to defense stances. (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 3300)

Professor Dunson says with disappointment in her voice "Oh, come on, Raymond. Surely you're not gonna let some girl beat you in a duel, are you?" She draws her card and shows it to Raymond. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I'm able to draw twice more." She picks up two cards and says "I play Monster Reborn. This card will let me revive a monster from the graveyard on my side. And I pick my Hand of Nephthys. Hand of Nephthys returns to her side of the field after slowly coming through the ground. She won't be here for long because now I sacrifice her in order to summon Mr.Volcano (2100/1300) in attack mode!"

A guy appeared with a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants, white shoes, a green vest over his shirt, red swirling hair, and a red cape. I now play my face-down card Meteorain. Now when my monsters attack with an attack that is higher than the defense of your monsters, then you'll take the difference to your life points. And now for the icing on the cake. I activate the field spell card Molten Destruction."

A volcano appeared behind Professor Dunson and started to erupt. Now thanks to this card, fire monsters attack points increase by 500 and their defenses decrease by 400." (2400+5002900/1600-4001200), (2100+5002600/1300-400900), (1800+5002300/1500-4001100)

"Now Mr.Volcano, attack! He builds some fire up in his hands and shoots it out at his fire warrior burning and destroying him. I'm not done. Now Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, attack!"

It builds another energy ball up in its mouth with gold light in it and shoots it out destroying his water warrior. Raymond then flies backwards and lands on his back.

Reggie looks onto the field and has an excited look on his face saying to himself "Yes. He's almost done for."

Raymond gets up and says "Am I gonna let some girl beat me you ask? No way. I'm having way too much fun now to lose."

"Are you serious. Your down to 100 Life Points and you have nothing on your side of the field." she says.

Raymond says back to her "Well I'll tell you this. You should never count me out until my Life Points have dropped to zero."

"Well bring it. I end my turn." (Professor Dunson 4000, Raymond 100)

After Raymond draws his card, he looks at it and smiles. "Alright. It's about time I end this. I activate Double Spell. Now by tossing out a spell card from my hand, I'm able to use a spell card from my opponent's graveyard. And I choose your Monster Reborn."

Her graveyard slot lights up and the card shoots out of it and goes into his hand. "I now play Monster Reborn. And the monster that I choose to reborn is my Spirit Warrior of Fire. His fire warrior slowly comes up from the ground and returns to the field. "And now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Spirit Warrior of Fire and my Spirit Warrior of Rock (2500/1200) in order to form the Spirit Warrior of Magma (2600/2400)!"

The fire warrior fuses with a body made of rock and they merge together. They both create a body made out of boiling magma. "And thanks to your field spell, my monster gains points and loses some. (2600+5003100/2400-4002000)

"Now, my magma warrior, attack with Magma Outburst!"

The magma warrior lets out some magma from it's body and attacks Mr.Volcano. Mr.Volcano shouts as he's destroyed.

"Now my magma warrior has two effects. After he attacks, if there's still another monster on your side, he's allowed to attack again. And for every monster he destroys in battle, you take damage back at your Life Points equal to the attack points of all of your monsters. Now, take it away!"

The magma warrior then lets out some more magma and destroys her Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. It lets out a mighty roar as it burns and explodes. All of the magma comes down and burns Professor Dunson. She then yells as her life points drop down to 0.

Everyone in the crowd looked on with awestruck. After a few moments, one person in the audience stands up and starts to clap their hands. Everyone else then starts to get up, clap their hands and cheer, except for Reggie who just sits there with his arms crossed and steam coming out of his head.

Professor Dunson walks over to Raymond and says "Congratulations." You proved you could handle me. So that's why you're the champion. Once again, congratulations." The chancellor then walks over and congratulates him too.

"Congratulations, Raymond. It's not easy to be my wife. And it's because of that, you automatically get in to the school with no questions asked. They then shake hands again.

Raymond then jumps up in the air and shouts "Yes! I'm in the school." The students in the audience are still clapping and cheering for Raymond and Reggie is still blowing steam out of his head.

Away somewhere in another realm that looked dark and like something really bad came and almost nearly destroyed it, some dark shadow figures were watching through a portal. They've just seen Raymond's victory.

One shadow figure says with an eerie voice "Master. Come and take a look at this. Finally. We've found some people with who's power we can use in order to take over the world. When do we make our moves and attack?"

The boss says "Soon, Raphael. Real soon."


	2. Chapter 2: A Cold Welcome

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 2: A Cold Welcome

It's the next day and Raymond is in his room, laying on his bed thinking "Wow. That's the first duel I think I've ever enjoyed in my entire life. I wonder what else this school has to offer."

A knock comes at his door.

"Hmmmm. I wonder who that could be." He goes to the door and answers it. It's a guy with blue hair going down the front and the sides, he was tall, he had on the school uniform, black shoes, his skin was light, and he had a blue and black backpack. "Are you Raymond Barrett?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. Who wants to know?"

"Dont' worry.You're not in trouble or anything. I just came up here to give you your school uniform." He hands Raymond the bag that he had in his hands. Raymond takes the bag and says "Thanks. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"My name is Zane Truesdale, and I'm your roommate."

Raymond's mouth drops and he takes a step back. "Wait a minute. Did you just say that you were Zane Truesdale?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"I've heard of you. Rumor had it that you're were the top duelist at Duel Academy. What happened?" Zane starts holding his head because it begins to hurt a little.

Raymond asks "Is something wrong?"

Zane sighs and says "Yeah. I'm okay. Can we go inside, please?"

"Oh, yeah. Come right on in." Raymond moves out of the way so Zane could make his way in. Raymond puts his unifrom on his bed. Zane sets his backpack down, kicks his shoes off and they pull a chair out for themselves and sit down.

Zane begins talking and says "Well you see, of course I was top ranked duelist at Duel Academy. I had high grades, and good dueling kids. That was until I met the person who ended my career. Aster Phoenix."

Zane then remembers when Aster beat him at Duel Academy.

"What happened to you?" Raymond asks.

Zane continues with "After I've lost countless numbers of duels ever since Aster beat me, I've been humiliated in front of everyone. Nobody wanted me anymore. I lost my pride as a duelist and almost retired. That was until I met Mr. Shroud."

"Who's Mr. Shroud?" Raymond asks.

"He's some kind of shady dueling manager. He told me that he can get me back up on my feet and get my career back by inviting me to an underground duel."

"So how did it go?"

Smiling Zane says "I won. Mr. Shroud told me that he'd find a way for me to win. But, not exactly how I wanted it to go. Zane says with an ashamed look on his face. I turned into a monster. Mr. Shroud told me in the middle of the duel that the only way for me to win was to forget about all my friends. He made me believe that everyone's deserted me. And it was at that moment, my rage came out. I became a brutal, cold-hearted person. It was like I didn't care about who I stepped on to get what I wanted." He then remembers when he first turned into his evil self and won the duel with Mad-Dog, and with everyone else he defeated.

"Wow. It sounds like you've had it rough. Are you okay?" Raymond asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You see the thing is-" Zane gets interrupted because his head starts to hurt again. But this time, it hurts so bad that Zane yells. He then falls out of his chair and lands on the ground still holding his head and screaming.

Raymond gets up out of his chair, opens the door, goes into the hallway, and starts yelling "HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!"

Raymond then goes back to Zane and picks him up and lays him across his bed. Three people come into the room so they figure out what all the noise was about. Once they see that Raymond is trying to hold Zane down on the bed, two of them come and help him. The other one went into the bathroom to get a rag and runs it under some cold water in the sink. He then comes out and puts it across Zane's forehead. Zane begins to calm down and stop yelling. He then gets knocked out from his head hurting bad.

"What happened?" one of the guy asked Raymond.

Raymond replies with "I dont' know. We were talking and then he just started yelling and going crazy."

The second guy says "Come on. Let's carry him downstairs."

Raymond says to him "I got it. You can go ahead and return to your rooms."

"Are you sure?" the third guy asks him.

"Yes. I'm sure." The three guys walk out and they start asking each other if that was Zane Truesdale. Raymond picks Zane up and puts him over his shoulder. He walks out on the hallway and gets on an elevator and goes down to the first floor. Professor Dunson just happens to be walking by. She sees Raymond carrying Zane over his shoulders. The then yells "What happened?!"

"He just freaked out. There was something wrong with his head."

She tells Raymond "Follow me!" They then run to the nurse's room. Professor Dunson opens the door and runs to the nurse screaming "You've got to do something! Zane Truesdale just had a serious headache, and now he's unconscious!

The nurse says "Well let me have a look at him."

Raymond lays him across the bed in the nurse's room and the nurse puts her hand over his head. She then says "Wow! He's burning up! She then gets some ice, puts it in a bag and lays it across his forehead. He's not unconscious. He's just knocked out. He should probably just stay here until he wakes up."

"Alright." Professor Dunson says with worry still in her voice.

Raymond asks "Is he gonna be alright okay?"

"Yes. He just needs some sleep and to just keep some ice on his head to cool him off. That's all. He should be better in maybe two to three weeks."

Raymond says "That's all I needed to know. I'll just go back to my room then." Raymond leaves out of the room and thinks to himself "Hmmm. That was weird. I have a feeling that wasn't a headache. Whatever it is, I bet it's bad."

Just as he was about to go back up to his room, he hears noises in the auditorium. He decides to go see what the noise was. He went inside and saw that two people were dueling. One was a kid and the other was the guy that Raymond met on the boat. The kid had face-down monster on the field. The other guy had on his side Element Dragon (1500/1200). It was pink dragon with orange hair and horns at the sides of his head. He had a long tail and his wings are pink and green. The guys names was Jacob.

The kid says "I end my turn." (Jacob 2900, Kid 2100)

Jacob says "You know, this duel hasn't been quite fun. I should warn you. When you mess with Jacob Rosedale, you're bound to get hurt. I draw. I play the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I'm able to draw twice more. Picking up his two cards, he goes on with "Now I activate my Book of Taiyou spell. Now thanks to this, I can select one face-down defense monster and flip it face-up. So I select your monster."

A big book appears on the field with gold on the front and ancient pictures on it. It opens and shows some ancient writing in it. A magic force comes out of the book and flips his monster up in attack mode.

The kids calls out "Ha. Thanks for doing that, because the monster you flipped up was my Night Assailant (200/500)! And now his flip effect goes off allowing me to destroy a monster on your side of the field." A black hooded monster appeared on the field. His body was blue, but his face was black like a skeleton's. On his wrists, he had gold bracelets and in his hands, there were curved daggers with gold handles.

He takes his daggers and flies over to Element Dragon taking his daggers and slicing his monster down the middle. The monster then explodes. The debris comes back and hits Jacob. He covers his face with no worry in his eyes.

Not to worry, because it's still my turn. I activate Tribute Burial. Now by removing from play a monster in each of our graveyards, I can summon a monster from my hand. So I remove from play my Element Dragon and your Bite Shoes (500/300) from play in order to summon Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350). The pink dragon and a high heeled shoe with a mouth and sharp teeth, and yellow eyes came back from the graveyard and disappeared. Suddenly, a huge blue and orange dragon with long sharp horns on its head and down his back came onto the field. It also had long sharp claws on its hands and feet. It then let out a loud roar.

Do you know what this means? If you don't, it means that you lose. I told you. Never challenge Jacob Rosedale to a duel. Now, attack! Tri-Horned Blaze! The monster opens it mouth and lets out a huge fireball and destroys Night Assailant. A big explosion forms and knocks the kid back a few feet. As the smoke cleared, the Tri-Horned Dragon vanishes.

"Well, I'm outta here." Jacob says.

He then sees Raymond standing at the door just as he's about to get off of the dueling arena. Once he spots him, he stops and gives him that crazy look again.

Raymond applaudes and says "Wow. That was sweet. I just have to ask you something. Why did you give me that crazy look on the boat like you're doing right now?"

"I don't know you. That's why I gave you that look. And no, I don't wanna be your friend."

"I wasn't gonna ask that. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to duel me. The reason why is because I just saw that little display back there and you've got some sweet cards. So, you wanna duel me?"

Jacob lets out a stifling laughter and then finally lets it out. Raymond then has that little anime-like tear drop go down the back of his head. Jacob continues laughing, then he stops laughing quickly and says "Yeah. Very funny. Can I go now?" 

"No, I'm serious. I really want to duel you. So how about it?"

Jacob sighs with exasperation and says "Fine. I accept your challenge." Some of Jacob's old friends come into the auditorium. One says to Jacob "Hold on. Jacob, are you about to duel this loser?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I am. He wouldn't let me go, so I just accepted his challenge to get him off my back."

"Wow. This should be fun and interesting to watch." the guy again says. Jacob tosses a duel disk to Raymond that he got from one of his friends. They both activate their duel disks and call out "Game on!"

Jacob's friends go and sit up in the bleachers to watch the duel.

Drawing hs card, Jacob calls out "Now don't think you're gonna get me like you did with Professor Dunson, Raymond. I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600) in defense mode. A black dragon with claws on its wings and feet appears on the field in a defensive stance. I now end my turn with two face-down cards. (Jacob 4000, Raymond 4000)

Drawing his card, Raymond says "Alright, here I come, Jacob. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Fire (1800/1500) in attack mode. A body that was completely made out of fire appeared on the field. Now, my monster, attack!" The monster jumped up in the air and let out its element from its hand and destroyed the black dragon. I now end my turn with a face-down card." (Jacob 4000, Raymond 4000)

"That's all? How lame. I now play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and Divine Dragon-Ragnarok (1500/1000) in order to play King Dragun (2400/1100)!" A monster with a dragon like suit on that was dark grey, had claws on it, dark brown gloves, a dark brown hood, and a dark brown cape began to swirl together with a pink spirit like dragon. They soon formed together to create a huge dragon monster with horns on the sides of his head, and claws on his shoulders, horns going down his front and his back, dark blue wings, black arms, a light purplish looking hood, and the same thing going down his back, the bottom part of his body was long and tan. He also had tan hind legs. When he appeared on the field he let out a roar like it was the king of all dragons.

Now, I use my monster's effect to bring out some company from my hand. What I mean is, once every turn, I'm able to automatically special summon a dragon monster from my hand. So now I call to the field my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)! A big black dragon with red eyes and that was almost as big as King Dragun appeared. It was all black, at the tip of his wings, there was a sharp point, and his let out a mighty roar and showed his readiness to battle.

Raymond looked on in starstruck. "Wow. You summoned two monster's with 2400 attack points each in one turn. Nice moves."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet, you loser!" the guy in the bleachers calls out.

On the field Jacob calls out "King Dragun! Let's show this loser who we are! Attack with Dragun Grip! The monster lets out another roar and extends his hand forward to destroy the warrior of fire. Raymond then calls out "I activate my face-down. I play Spirit Shield! Now thanks to this, I can negate one of your monster's attacks. So my monster is safe."

A shield that was red, yellow outlining around it and a yellow "S" on the front appeared on the field in front of the fire warrior. As the attack was about to hit him, the shield held the attack back and as soon as King Dragun pulled his arm back, the shield disintegrated.

"Sure you blocked my King Dragun's attack, but what's gonna stop my Red-Eye's rampage? Inferno Fire Blast!"

The monster flew up in the air and formed a huge, blazing fire ball in it's mouth, opened his mouth and shot it out with great power. The blast soon hit his fire warrior and shattered him into pieces. The blast came back at Raymond and burned him a little bit.

I now thrown down a face-down card and end my turn. (Jacob 4000, Raymond 3400)

Pretty good stuff, but I bet I can top that. I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive. Now I can add a warrior monster from my grave to my hand. The Spirit Warrior of Fire card slid out of the graveyard and Raymond picked it up and said "I now play Polymerization. So now I fuse together my fire warrior with Spirit Warrior of Rock (2500/1200) in order to form the Spirit Warrior of Magma (2600/2400)! THe body of fire and a body of rock appeared on the field and began to swirl together. After that, a being of magma appeared on the field and started boiling.

Jacob calls out Don't even think about trying to destroy my Red-Eyes. I plat my face-down card Rush Recklessly! Now my Red-Eyes attack strength increases by 700 points this turn (2400+700 3100/2000). The Red-Eyes Black Dragons looks like it's getting pumped up.

"That's cool because I can still crush your King Dragun. Magma Outburst!" Raymond calls out.

The magma warrior lets out some magma from its body and hits King Dragun. King Dragun roars as it burns and then it explodes.

Raymond calls out again "You're not out of the neck of the woods just yet, because you now lose damage to your Life Points equal to the attack strength of your monster!" The magma warrior shoots out some more magma and hits Jacob. Jacob yells and tries his best to stay up on his feet. He falls to one knee and starts laughing. He then says "Ha. I might actually enjoy this duel after all."

Well, I'.m glad you're enjoying it because there's alot more where that came from." Raymond says with a smirk on his face. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Water (1900/1200) in defense. A body that was completely made out of water appeared on the field in a defensive stance. I place a face-down card on the field and leave it at that." (Jacob 1400, Raymond 3400)

Back at the nurse's office, the nurse got a thermometer and went to take Zane's temperature. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and after a minute at the least went by, she took it out and said " Oh, my! His temperature's skyrocketing." She then fixes up another bag of ice and puts it on his forehead.

At the main office, Professor and Chacellor Dunson were talking.

"What are you talking about?" Chancellor Dunson asks.

I don't know. All Raymond said was that he freaked and started yelling. I think he had some kind of headache or something." The nurse has him. So he's okay for now." Chancellor Dunson thinks in his mind that what Professor Dunson was telling him was really serious.

Back at the duel, Jacob draws his card and before he could do anything, Raymond calls out "Don' forget. Rush Recklessly lasts for only one turn, so your monsters attack strength returns to normal (3100-700 2400/2000)." Jacob says back "Thanks for telling me, but I already knew that. says "I now equip my Red-Eyes with my face-down card Metalmorph. The Red Eyes gets covered with a shiny kind of metal like armor. He goes on with " Now with his edgy new look, he gains 300 attack points (2400+300 2700/2000). "Inferno Fire Blast, Red-Eyes. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Metalmorph also increases his attack points whenever he attacks equal to half of your monster's attack power (2700+1300 4000/2000)! The dragon roars as his power increases. He then lets out another fireball and hits the magma warrior. He explodes into pieces like the fire warrior did. Raymond gets pushed back a little from the explosion.

Jacob says "I think I've done now. He then takes his deck out of the deck slot and searches through it. Seeing what he was doing, Raymond asks "What are you doing?"

I'm about to sacrifice my Red-Eyes. He's been on the field long enough. So now I'm gonna make way for the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!" The Red-Eyes equipped with Metalmorph vanished and then a bigger, powerful dragon came onto the field. It looked like the one before but was made out of metal. It then let out a loud mechanical roar. I now end my turn." (Jacob 1400, Raymond 2000)

"There's nothing you can do now. You have nothing to do to stop me or my deck full of dragons. You should just give up right here and save yourself the embarrassment." Jacob says to Raymond.

Raymond says back "Now that's one thing that I would never do. I fight to the end." He draws his card and he says "I play the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I get an extra two cards from my deck to my hand.

A green pot that was trimmed in blue and had an evil grin on his face appeared and exerted out a wicked laugh. It then shattered when Raymond drew his cards.

He continues with "I now activate Fusion Recovery! I can select a Polymerization and a monster that was used in a fusion summon and add them to my hand. The graveyard lit up and the fire warrior and Polmerization slid out. Raymond then grabs them and places them in his hand.

"I now summon my Spirit Wariior of Fire onto the field again (1800/1500). The body of fire retuned to the field. Next up is the spell card Spirit Draw. Now thanks to this, I get to draw two cards equal to the number of Spirit Warriors that I have on the field. And since I have two, I'm allowed to draw 4 cards. After picking up his cards he says "Ha. I needed this card. But first I play Polymerization again in oreder to fuse my spirit warriors of fire and water together in order to play my Spirit Warrior of Smoke (2500/2100)!"

The two monsters swirled together and formed a being that was made out of thick smoke. He had a sword in his right hand that was also made out of smoke. I know what you're thinking. My monster's still weak. But that's all gonna change once I play this. The spell card Smoke Bomb. A smoke bomb appears in the smoke warrior's hand and he then throws it at the metal dragon. The metal dragon starts to cough.

Jacob asks aloud "What did you just do?!"

Raymond has a smirk on his face again and says "With smoke bombs effect, I just lowered your monster's points by 1000."

All Jacob could do was watch as his monster's attack points decreased. (2800-1000 1800/2400)

Now, go get him. Destroy him with Stealth Smoke Slash!" Raymond calls out. The smoke warrior flies at his metal dragon swirls around him causing smoke to come out. The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon had a thick fog of smoke around him and couldn't see what was going on. The smoke warrior then comes behind him and slashes him in half down the middle.

The monster explodes and the debris hit Jacob and causes him to get pushed back a little. Jacob's friends in the bleachers looked on in surprise. One says "Wow. This guy can duel." The rest of the guys agreed with him. Another one says "Yeah. Most people would've given up by now, but not this guy."

Back on the field, Raymond says I activate the spell card Red Medicine. So now, my Life Points increase by 800. I also place this card face-down and now it goes back to you. (Jacob 700, Raymon 2800)

Jacob draws his card with anger. And says "That's it! Now it's time to end this! I activate Call of the Haunted. Now I can bring one monster back from my graveyard. So I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The Red-Eyes Black Dragon returns to the field from a thick purple fog. Now here's my favorite card. I play Inferno Fire Blast! If my Red-Eyes is on the field and I play this, his attack points can come out of your score. So take this!"

The Red-Eyes builds his attack up in his mouth and shoots it out at Raymond and knocks him down on one knee.

Jacob goes on with "Unfortunately, there is one small problem. When I use this, I can't attack. But unfortunately for you, I'm gonna summon someone who can. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000!"

He then slaps the card onto the duel disk. The dragon rises up in the air and glows in a flash of white light. After the light died down, a huge black dragon with red markings on his body and wings appeared and purple aura was forming around him. It then let out a loud roar.

Raymond calls out "So what? You're monster still has the same attack and defense strength as the previous one."

Jacob says back "That's what you think, because now he gains 300 attack points for every dragon monster in my graveyard. And last I checked I had four, so now he gains 1200 points (2400+1200 3600/2000)!" The purple aura started getting thcker as his power increased.

"Now my Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Darkfire!" The dragon let out a fireball like no other and you could actually feel the heat even before he released it. Just as it was about to hit its target, Raymond calls out "Hold on. I activate Mask of Weakness. What this card does is decrease your monster's strength by 700 (3600-700 2900/2000).

A mask that was purple, red and blue had made its way on Darkness Dragon's face. His aura started to die down a little.

Jacob calls out "So what? My monster is still stronger than yours!"

"Well that's what my other face-down card is for. I activate Rising Energy. So by simply sending one card in my hand to the grave I'm able to choose a monster on the field and increase his attack power by 1500 points. And I select my smoke warrior (2500+1500 4000/2100).

"Oh, no!" Jacob says aloud.

The smoke warrior leaps onto the fireball and hops off of it into the air where the dragon was and he then slices him down the middle. The monster roars in defeat and explodes.

Jacob yells as his life poits drop to zero. The monster's vanish and their duel disks power down.

Jacob calls out to his friends in the bleachers "Let's go." He then goes over to Raymond and says "You better enjoy this moment while it lasts because the next time we duel, this isn't gonna happen again." Him and his friends leave out of the auditorium.

He then thinks to himself "That was sweet. A very awesome duel, but still was the heck was wrong with Zane. I've never seen any body act like that before."


	3. Chapter 3: Darius the Mechaniac

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 3: Darius the Mechaniac

It's the next day and Raymond has decided to go see Zane. He's up in his room, puuting his new uniform on. He then leaves out of his room and as he's walking down the hallway he turns back because he heard something. He looks back but doesn't see anything. He continues walking and makes a right.

The person that was following him was a kid that was at the Academy. His name was Darius Vincent. His skin was light and he had spiky black hair.

Darius continued to follow him and made the right like Raymond had done, but he looked around the corner, and he didn't see Raymond.

"Where'd he go?" Darius questions himself.

Darius looks up at the ceiling and sees Raymond hanging on something. Raymond then drops, puts him in a full nelson hold.

Raymond says "Yeah, I knew someone was following me. What are you doing?" he asks Darius as he's kicking and whining trying to get away.

Darius whine out "Let me go! Let me go!"

Raymond let's him go and says "What are you doing following me around. What's your name?"

"My name's Darius Vincent. I'm sorry. It's just that...I wanted you to check my deck out." He takes his deck out of his pocket and gives it to Raymond.

Raymond observes the cards and finds that he has "Ancient Gear" monsters and other different kinds of machines.

"Wow. These are some sweet cards, but why do you want me to go through them?"

Darius says with a sad voice "I just wanted you to check it out and see what you would do if these were your cards. What I mean is, how would you play them?"

"Well this is what I do first. I'd shuffle my cards." He shuffles the deck, draws a full hand and has Darius hold the deck.

He then looks at his cards and says "Well this is what I do first. I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier and end with a face-down. Now more and likely, your opponent's gonna destroy your monster, but that's cool. The reason why is because you have your face-down Level Conversion Lab to summon a monster from your hand. This would be a good chance to summon this Ancient Gear Golem that I spotted and in case your opponent has any face-down cards, you could activate this Heavy Storm card to destroy them. That's what I'd do so far."

Darius puts his head down and sighs with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Raymond asks.

"Nothing. It's just that, you use those cards better than I've thought about using them. You see, the thing is...is just that I always lose. I've never one a duel before. Chancellor Dunson has set up a duel between me and this guy. He's my roommate. Were scheduled to duel in about a week and he keeps scaring me saying things like "You're mine when we duel, or this one. This one's his favorite. "I'm gonna run you into the ground, runt!"

Raymond couldn't help but snicker a little. "Darius, believe me. You're gonna win that duel."

"How? I'm not that good. I'll just look bad in front of everyone."

Raymond takes Darius' deck and his full hand and shuffles them together, gives them back to him and says "Hold on."

Raymond runs back to his room and grabs two duel disks. He then come back and says "Follow me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get you prepared for you match."

Darius follows him.

They then go out side to duel. They see other people that are out on the basketball courts, tennis courts and the track. They then go where they couldn't be seen near a cliff with some tress in the way.

Raymond calls out "I don't want any body to see this duel. Think of this as a private lesson."

Away in the other realm, the shadow figures were conversating about taking over the world. The boss comes and immediately all of the shadow figures stopped talking.

The boss says "Shadow fiends! We've come a long way to do this! We're not gonna let those pathetic humans get in the way of our mission! Are we?!"

They all reply with "No!"

The boss goes on with "There's one small setback. We can't begin our reign unless we defeat one of those pathetic humans that have a Lost World key."

One of the shadow figures stop him by saying "Master. I don't meant to interrupt, but how do we defeat someone with a Lost World key. How do we know that they'll even have them?"

"Ahhh. Good question. We'll just start kidnapping students one by one until they finally cough up those keys. So far, we know that there are two big problems right now. Two very good duelists that I need you all to watch out for. Those two duelists are Raymond Lewis and Jacob Rosedale. I don't know if there are anymore good duelists like those two but what I do know is we're not gonna let that stop us. Are we?!"

They once again reply "No!"

"Then let's go!"

The boss opens up a portal in the sky and they all travel through it, slowly but surely making their way over to the real world.

Back at the duel between Raymond and Darius "They activate their duel disks and call out "Game on!" (Raymond 4000, Darius 4000)

Drawing his card, Raymond says "I'll start. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Water (1900/1200) in attack mode!" A body that was completely made out of water appeared on the field ready to battle. "I now end with a face-down. Let's see what you got." (Raymond 4000, Darius 4000)

Darius drew his card and called out "I place two cards face-down. I now play the spell card Heavy Storm! This card destroys all spells and traps on the field!"

A mighty storm come up on the field and destroyed every player's card. Raymond's card flipped up revealing that it was Spirit Shield. Darius' cards flipped up revealing that they were Statue of the Wicked.

Raymond asks with curiosity "Why did you just destroy your face-down cards, Darius?"

"I did it for a reason. You see, my two cards were Statue of the Wicked and when one gets destroyed, I'm allowed to summon a Wicked Token. And guess what? I destroyed two of them so I get two Wicked Tokens (1000/1000)."

A gold, tomb like statue of some kind of creature appeared on the field. At the top of it's head, it had horns and it had four eyes. Another one then appeared beside him.

"Alright here it goes. I sacrifice my two tokens in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!"

The two tokens disappeared and a huge metal creature appeared on the field. He stood almost 40 feet tall. He had large gears in his body and red eyes.

Raymond looked on saying "Whoa! That's some monster!"

"Hehehe. And just wait until you see what I can do with it. Attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The huge metal creature's red eyes started to glow as the gears in his body started to run. The metal creature then cocked his arm back for a minute and then threw it forward with brute force and shattered his water warrior. The force knocks Raymond down on his back.

Darius says to himself "Wow. That felt kinda good."

Raymond gets up and dusts his clothes off.

"Hey, Darius! You feel better now? See? If you just put the right moves together, you can win."

Darius replies with "I hear you, Raymond. Thanks for this lesson and your comforting words. I end my turn." (Raymond 2900, Darius 4000)

"You're welcome. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. Thanks to this card's effect, I can draws two new cards."

Drawing his cards, he goes on with "Alright. I now summon my Spirit Warrior of Electricity (1600/1000) in defense mode."

A monster card zone started filling with static. Then a body made completely out of electricity formed on the field in a defensive stance.

"Next up, I'll hook up my warrior with the equip spell card Shock Wave Cannon!" A blue and yellow cannon formed into the electric warrior's hands.

"If you wanna know what this does, I'll tell you. When the monster equipped with this gets sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. So if you were to attack me with your Ancient Gear Golem, then it'll be destroyed since it's the only monster you have right now. I'll go ahead and place this face-down and call it a turn." (Raymond 2900, Darius 4000)

"Whoa. I better watch out for that card. Losing my Ancient Gear Golem might cost me this duel." Darius thinks to himself.

He draws and says "Alright. Let's see you handle this! I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300)!"

Another monster like Ancient Gear Golem appeared, except it was smaller, green eyes, and in it's right hand, it had a machine gun.

"That's not all. I equip my soldier with Metalsilver Armor. Now thanks to this, you can only target a monster that's equipped with this card to be affected by the effects of cards such as the one you have right now."

The mechanical soldier is then equpped with a knight kind of armor. At the shoulder parts, there were long spikes sticking out. It wore a long, red cape and it held a sword in its left hand.

"Raymond calls out "That's cool because I have a face-down card. I activate Enemy Controller! WIth this card, I can either change the battle mode of a monster on your side or sacrifice a monster on my side and take control of one of your monsters. If I could, I'd take your Ancient Gear Golem, but it's because of that Metalsilver that I can't. I don't want your soldier, so I'll just switch him to defense."

The controller start automatically pressing buttons and then the soldier kneels down on one knee in a defensive stance.

"Yes! I saved my Gear Golem from that. Now I can attack." Darius says to himself. He then calls out "Attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The red eyes on the mechanical behemoth started to glow again while the gears started to run. It then cocked his arm back again and paused for a minute. He then launched his arm forward with brute force and instantly shattered the electric warrior as it hit him and the cannon.

"Big Mistake, Darius. You just triggered the effect of my Shock Wave Cannon! Now thanks to it, I can destroy one monster on your side. So I destroy your Ancient Gear Soldier!"

The cannon comes back onto the field and fires a huge electrical blast at the soldier. The armor that it was equipped onto him got blown off by the blast and soon did the soldier into a million pieces.

Raymond then yells in pain. He asks painfully "What...just... happened?"

Darius says to him smirking "Heh. I should've told you about my Gear Golem's special ability. Even though your monster was in defense, you still lost damage to your Life Points equal to the diferrence between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points."

The mechanical behemoth cocked his arm back and launched it forward at Raymond without pausing and struck him. Raymond fell to one knee and tried his best to stay up.

"Hahahahaha. One more attack and I win!" Darius calls out.

Raymond stands up on both legs and says "Don't get your hopes up too high, Darius, because I'm still in this." (Raymond 900, Darius 4000)

"I draw. It's time to put this duel to an end. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Wind (1700/1100) in attack mode. A body of heavy rotating winds appeared on the field. I now activate Dark Factory of Mass Production. This wll allow me to take 2 monsters in my grave and add them to my hand."

The graveyard slot opens up and both the water warrior and electric warrior slid out and he added them to his hand.

"Alright. It's time for some fusion action. I merge my Spirit Warriors of Electricity and Water to create the Spirit Warrior of Conduction (2200/1800)! The two monsters start to swirl together and then a monster came out. It's body was made of water and it had electricity flowing through him.

"Now my Conduction warrior, attack his Ancient Gear Golem with Conduction Punch!"

The warrior gathered some electricity in his hand, formed a fist and charged at the mechanical monster.

Darius asks with great curiosity "Why on earth would you do that? Your monster doesn't stand a chance against mine."

"Hahahahaha. The reason why is because he has a special ability. Whenever he attacks, he gains attack points equal to half of the attack points of the monster that he's battling with.

Darius gasped when Raymond said that. (2200+1500 3700/1800)

The conduction warrior's attack points increased and then he jumped in the air and struck the mechanical behemoth hard. The Gear Golem gets knocked back and shatters into a million pieces.

Darius yells aloud "No! My Ancient Gear Golem!"

"He's sent to the scrapheap where he belongs. Now, my wind warrior. It's your turn. Attack him directly with Raging Tornado."

The wind warrior starts to spins around into a tornado and strikes Darius' Life Points head on.

Darius yells and then stops as the tornado subsides.

"Nice moves but I'm still in, Raymond" Darius says weakly.

Raymond comes back with "I don't think so. I still have one more card. I play De-Fusion. So my warrior separates."

The monster starts to glow brightly and then he splits back into the fusion materials that created him.

"All I need is one attack from any one of these two and the duel is over. Spirit Warrior of Electricity, attack directly and finish this."

The electric warrior jumps up in the air and throws electricity out of his hands and it hits Darius knocking him down to both knees.

Both duelist's duel disk's power down and the monster's vanish. Raymond rushes over to Darius and says "Are you okay, Darius? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Darius says weakly "No. I'm fine. I finally see why everyone keeps a sharp eye out for you."

Raymond smiles and they both start laughing. Raymond helps Darius up and says "We should head back to World Academy now."

Darius nods his head and says "I agree."

They then start walking but then look back and see what looks like a terrible storm is coming. Part of the sky gets really dark and wind starts to blow.

"What's happening?" Darius asks.

Raymond replies with "It looks like a storm and usually where there's a storm, there's rain. We better hurry so we don't get wet."

They then rush back to the school.

The portal that the shadowed figures were coming through opens up in the sky. They then start floating in the sky and slowly drop down onto the ground with black mystic force surrounding them.

The boss says with evil an evil grin on his face "We're here."


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 4: Family Reunion

About four days later, the school has started getting serious. They just started having classes at the very top floor of the school. The classrooms held at least 60 students. Raymond was in one class and what they were doing was taking practice tests over eveything that the teacher had on the board.

The teacher was sitting down at his desk opening an envelope.

The teacher who's name was Mr. Stargel interrupted with "Can I have everyone's attention, please? I've just got word that a new student will be arriving here in one hour and you all know the rules. The students who enroll here must duel in order to get in. So Chancellor Dunson wants you all in the auditorium right when he announces it over the P.A."

The bell rings signifying that class was over.

Everyone leaves their test on the desk as they leave. Raymond is somewhat excited about a new student. He goes up to the teacher and asks "Who's the new student?"

"What?"

"The new student who's enrolling here. Who is he or she?"

"Oh, yeah."

The teacher looks at the paper and says "The student's name is Jaden Yuki."

Raymond leaves out of the classroom saying to himself "Jaden Yuki. Jaden Yuki. Jaden Yuki. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

He then goes up to his room but doesn't go in. He stands by the door for a minute. "Where have I heard that name before?" Raymond thinks to himself and desperately wanting to know.

Raymond looks over and sees someone coming down the hall. He runs up to the guy and says "Hey, man. Do you know who Jaden Yuki is?"

The guy says "Yeah. Well, I don't know him personally, but I've heard of him. He was the top duelist at Duel Academy next to Zane Truesdale. I heard this guy was so good, Zane was the only person that ever beat him. Why do you want to know?"

"The reason why is because, I've heard of that name Jaden Yuki before. I just don't know where. Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Raymond then says to himself "I guess I'll just find out when he gets here."

He goes into his room and puts his bookbag down next to his bed. He pulls his deck out and starts putting spells with spells, traps with traps and monsters with monsters. He then starts working out different strategies for a perfect deck.

In minutes, Chancellor Dunson announces on the P.A "Okay, students. In case some of you don't know, we have a new student arriving. So, I want all of you to come down to the auditorium and watch him duel. I'm sure you're all gonna be impressed. Thank you."

Raymond gets his deck together and shuffles it. He sticks it back in his deck pouch, puts his shoes on and heads out of the room.

As he's leaving, he sees other people walking down the hall. This girl notices him by looking back. She doesn't say anything and then continues to walk along.

Some people chose to take the elevator and other people took the stairs. Raymond took the elevator. He's still thinking to himself "I know I've heard that name before somewhere."

He exits out of the elevator and goes into the auditorium. He sits up in the bleachers and looks on with anxiousness saying to himself "Alright. It's time to find out who this Jaden Yuki kid is."

The woman that Jaden is dueling is already in the ring with her arms crossed and duel disk ready.

The crowd starts to cheer as a kid with brown and light brown hair came in. He had bangs, his skin was light, he had a blue outfit on with red and white shoes and a black backpack on.

The kid walks in the ring and smiles as he waves at everybody.

The teacher gets aggrevated and says "Who do you think you are? Some kinda superstar?"

Jaden smirks and says "Nah. I'm just me. Jaden Yuki."

"Well, I don't care who you are. You're goin' down." the teacher says activating her duel disk.

Jaden takes his deck out of his backpack, puts it in the duel disk and activates it saying "Alright, uhhh...whoever you are, get you game on!" (Teacher 4000, Jaden 4000)

"I start by summoning my Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode." A green feathered warrior appeared on the field. He had large angel like wings with red half spheres at the top defending himself, and on the knuckles in his left hand, he had sharp claws.

Up in the audience, Raymond was thnking to himself "Interesting. He has Elemental Hero monster's."

"There's not much I can do but to end my turn." (Teacher 4000, Jaden 4000)

"Drawing her card, she says "Are you kidding me? Is that the best you can do? I discard my Warrior of Atlantis to the grave so I can add A Legendary Ocean from my deck to my hand."

She discards the card, and searches through her deck and as soon as she found the card, she added it to her hand and stuck her deck back in the duel disk.

"Now check out my field spell."

The end of her duel disk opens up and she puts the card in it. The field then changes to somekind of underwater paradise. There were fishes swimming at the top and there were buildings surrounding them.

Due to the effects of my field spell, it's treated as the field spell card Umi, it downgrades water monster's levels in my hand by one and it increases water monster's attack and defense points by 200.

Jaden thinks to himself "Wow. That's some advantage."

"Next, I summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in attack mode!"

A mermaid with a blue with a long, green tail appeared. She had a colorful sword in her right hand and a shield in her left hand. She had armor that went from her hips to halfway down her tail, and pink hair.

"And thanks to A Legendary Ocean, she gains points (1500+200 1700/700+200 900)."

"Now destroy his Avian!"

The mermaid let out a battle cry and swam over to Avian and slashed him with her sword. Avian yelled as he got destroyed.

"You're not out of the neck of the woods just yet because when Umi is on the field my mermaid can attack again. Now hit Jaden directly!"

The mermaid hit Jaden's Life Points by slashing him with her sword. Jaden took the pain and grunted.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." (Teacher 4000, Jaden 2300)

"Alright. My go." Ha. Just the card I needed. I play Polymerization! Now I take my Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and fuse him with the Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in order to form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!"

A blue and yellow warrior with orange half spheres around his arms and the sides of his stomach appeared with electricty around him. Beside him, a stone like warrior with big shoulders, big legs and arms and a red head appeared. They then began swirling together to form a warrior with a purple outfit on. Over the upper body part of the purple suit, there was a gold and white protective like suit. On his hands there were blue half spheres that had electricity running through them. On the front part of the gold and white suit there was a large, blue half sphere that had electricity in it also. His skin was light and he had a blue and white helmet on covering his eyes.

Evryone started to cheer as he brought the monster out. Raymond just looked on somewhat surprised.

"I'm not surprised." the teacher said as she stared at the warrior.

"Haha. You may not be surprised now, but wait until you check out his ability. By discarding a card, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field that has less attack points. So I'll toss out my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and destroy your Mermaid Knight!"

The warrior let out electricity from his body and threw it at Mermaid Knight shocking her and shattering her. This made the teacher gasp.

"You see, the good thing about that was, since that was just his ability, I can still use his attack. Now, Thunder Giant, let loose and attack her directly with Voltic Thunder!"

The warrior gathered up some electricity and held it in the air. He then jumped up in the air and threw the electricty at her of what seemed to be a long lightning rod.

The teacher calls out "You wish! I play my face-down card Tornado Wall!"

A wall of brown tornadoes formed in front of the teacher to protect her. The lightning rod like attack didn't make it's way through not one budge and bounced off the wall of tornadoes.

Jaden then calls out "What the-!?"

The teacher then tells him "Thanks to the effect of my Tornado Wall, as long as Umi stays in play any damage that would get taken out of my score from attacking monster's get reduced to zero."

"Pretty sweet trap card, teach. Nicely played. I activate Mirage of Nightmare. So when your standby phase comes around, I get to draw cards until I have four in my hand. Unfortunately, on my next standby phase, I'll have to discard the same number of card to the grave. I now end with a face-down." ( Teacher 4000, Jaden 2300)

Before the teacher could say what she wanted to say, Jaden interrupted with "Hold on. I now draw four cards from my deck since I don't have any in my hand. He draws his four cards.

The teacher then says "Yeah. Well, anyways, I summon my 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in attack mode!"

A long colorful fish appeared on the field. It's colors consisted of green, blue, turquoise, purple and red. It's fin is yellow and it has red lips. At the sides of it's mouth it had sharp fangs.

"Now, since I have another water monster on the field, it gains points (1800+200 2000/800+200 1000)."

"It still don't come close to my Thunder Giant." Jaden points out.

"Well, I guess I'll have to summon some a monster who can then."

"How? You already summoned some a monster."

"I know. I did summon a monster. However, this is a special summon. I activate the spell card Big Wave Small Wave! This card destroys all water monster's on my side of the field and then allows me to special summon water monster's from my hand equal to the number of water monster's that I destroyed."

A huge tidal wave comes from the middle of the field and washes up the rainbow colored fish.

She then calls out "Since I destroyed one water monster, I can now special summon one water monster from my hand. I now summon one of my most powerful monster's! Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500)!"

She then slaps the card onto the duel disk.

A huge, long, blue sea seprent like dragon with yellow eyes, front and hind legs, a red fin going all the way down his back and a green crystal on the top of his head appeared. It let out a loud roar.

"And because of my field spell, my monster gain points." (2600+200 2800/1500+200 1700)

"Now, I use my Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' effect. So by sacrifing my field spell card, I can destroy all cards on the field except for my monster."

The field spell and the brown tornadoes disappear.

The huge sea serpent like dragon roars and swims in a circle really fast. By swimming like this it creates a whirlpool to destroy Jaden's cards. Jaden's Thunder Giant gets destroyed by the whirlpool and as soon as his Mirage of Nightmare and face-down card is about to be destroyed, Jaden calls out "Hold on. I activate my face-down card Emergency Provisions! So by sacrificing a spell or trap card on my side, I get 1000 Life Points and I think I'll get rid of my Mirage of Nightmare. Oh, yeah. One more thing. Since your field spell is gone, your monster loses its points." (2800-200 2600/1700-200 1500)

"So what? I don't care about my monster's points. I care about your Life Points. Levia Dragon, attack him directly! Ocean Blast!"

The sea serpent builds up a powerful watery blast in his mouth and shoots it out at Jaden. Jaden yells as he gets knocked back. He manages to hold his ground and stand strong.

The teacher laughs hysterically and says "So, you still think you're gonna win?"

Jaden struggles and says "Of course I am. I hardly ever lose a duel." (Teacher 4000, Jaden 700)

"Wow! This guy just took a big hit to his Life Points and he's actually enjoying it." Raymond thinks to himself.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. It was my move. I summon my pal Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode."

A brown, furry puffball like creature with big eyes, little white wings and short legs with claws appeared on the field.

All the girls in the audience started cheering as they saw this little creature. One girl in the audience called out "Oh. He's so cute!"

Jaden laughed and said "Hey, Winged Kuriboh. It looks like you have some fans already. The girls love you."

The Winged Kuriboh smiles and makes the little cheerful noise that it does.

"I drop a face-down onto the field and end my turn."(Teacher 4000, Jaden 700)

"Whatever. I activate Quick Summon! So now I can special summon a monster from my hand and I think I'll play my Unshaven Angler (1500/1600) in attack mode."

A fish with a fin, yellow eyes and a big piranha like mouth with long, sharp teeth appeared on the field.

"Of course he isn't gonna be there for long. You see, my Unshaven Angler has the ability to treat him as two sacrifices if I'm summoning a water monster and it's because of that I'm gonna sacrifice him in order to to summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus (2900/1600)!"

The piranha mouth fish disappeared and in its place a dragon like the one before was created. Except this one was longer and larger, it had a long red fin going down its back and two heads. It let out an even louder roar.

The teacher starts laughing again. "Man, Jaden. If I were you I'd start packing my bags and leaving right about now! Levia-Dragon, attack with Ocean Blast!"

The sea serpent dragon started to build up another watery blast and fired it out at the winged creature making it cry out and shatter.

"Now, the next attack is for you, Jaden. Attack him directly and win me this duel! Supreme Ocean Blast!"

The larger sea serpent opened it's mouth and let out a watery blast like the one before but with more power. Everyone in the crowd looked on as the attack hit him. Surprisingly, Jaden remained standing.

"Wait a minute! I hit your Life Points straight on! This match should be mine!" the teacher calls out.

Smirking, Jaden says "It would've been if not for the effect of my Winged Kuriboh. Whenever he goes to the graveyard, all other battle damage gets reduced to zero. So I'm safe. And now I play my face-down card Hero Signal! Thanks to this, whenever you destroy one of my monster's in battle, I can replace it with an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck. So come on out Elemental Hero The Heat (1600/1200)!"

A batman like symbol that showed an "H" in the air appeared and a card in Jaden's deck lit up. The card then came out and a warrior with yellow and white armor fromed on the field. He had green eyes, white gloves and several fire designs on his armor.

"And check out my monster's effect. For evey Elemental Hero that I control, he gains 200 attack points."(1600+200 1800/1200)

The fire warrior starts to blaze up as his power increases.

"So what? My water monster's will extinguish your fire monster next turn and take out your Life Points." (Teacher 4000, Jaden 700)

Raymond up in the audience thinks to himself "Wow. This guy's hanging in there the best way he can."

"Alright! Check this out!" Jaden looks at the card he drew and saw that he drew the Elemental Hero Captain Gold.

He looks at the rest of his hand, smirks and says "It's about time I start taking up some offense. I've been on defense long enough. I discard my Elemental Hero Captain Gold. Like you Warrior of Atlantis, when I discard this monster, I can add a field spell from my deck to my hand. Skyscraper that is."

He sends the card to grave and pulls his deck out and searches through it to add the field spell card to his hand.

"And now I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! This will allow me to select two monsters in my grave and place them in my hand. And the monster's that I choose are Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix."

His graveyard light up as the two cards shoot out.

"It's now time for some fusion action once again but twice." What do I mean, you ask? I'm activating Double Fusion. This will allow me to use Polymerization's effect twice. I just need to give up 500 Life Points first."

"So to start, I merge my Avian and Burstinatrix (1200/800) in order to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)! Then I'll fuse my Elemental Hero The Heat with Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) in order to form the Elemental Hero Inferno (2300/1600)!"

The green feathered warrior started swirling around with a woman wearing all red, some kinda gold like crown with a green crystal in the middle of it, and long black and white hair. In a flash of light, they created a green, red and black warrior. In his left hand, he had claws, he had a long red tail and in his right hand, he had a red and black mouth. He also had one angel like wing on the back left hand side of his body.

Beside him, the warrior with yellow and white armor began swirling together with a girl with blonde hair, a white outfit with flame designs on it, a gold belt, red arm bracelets and red shoes.

They then created a white and red armored warrior. His arms and legs were white and he had red armor over it and fire like designs.

"And now it's time for the finishing touch. I figured we could use a change of scenery and that's the reason why I'm play my own field spell. And it's called Skyscraper!"

The top part of the duel disk opened and then Jaden put the card in. The field then changed to a dark night with a full moon in it. Suddenly, huge skyscrapers shot out from the ground and into the air surrounding the two duelists.

"Haha. You're in for a surprise. As long as this stays on the field whenever an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more points, it automatically gains another 1000 attack points. Alright Elemental Hero Inferno, attack her Levia Dragon with Volcanic Blazing Uppercut! Oh, yeah. My monster has an effect. Whenever he battles with a water monster, he gains an additional 1000 points. So that means he gains a total of 2000 attack points."(2300+2000 4300/1600)

The white and red armored warrior began building a powerful concentration of fire around him. He then charged at the sea serpent and the fire then went to his right hand. He then struck the monster with an uppercut and shatters him to pieces. The teacher gasps as her monster is destroyed.

"Now Flame Wingman. It's your turn. Take down her Ocean Dragon Lord with Skydive Scorcher!" (2100+1000 3100/1200)

The green, red and black warrior swiftly jumps up in the air. He stands on top of the tallest skyscraper and then he quickly jumps off. He then skydives toward the larger sea serpent with fire around him. Right before he hits it, he takes the mouth that's in his right hand and hits the sea serpent like dragon in his stomach. The dragon let out aloud roar as it shatters into pieces along with the other one.

"Oh, no! My monster's!" the teacher calls out.

Jaden then call out "I wouldn't worry too much about your monster's if I were you because my Flame Wingman now inflicts damage back at your Life Points equal to the attack points of you monster. Take it away, Wingman!"

The Flame Wingman then opens the mouth that's in his right hand and lets out a stream of fire at the teacher. The teacher yells as her Life Points drop to zero.

Eveyone in the crowd look on at the duel. One person gets up and starts to cheer which makes everyone else get up and cheer too.

The teacher goes ovet to Jaden and says "Congratulations. I knew you had it in you, kid. Welcome to World Academy."

Jaden and the teacher give each other a handshake. The Winged Kuriboh duel spirit then comes out and starts floating around Jaden cheering for him.

"Hahahahaha. Thanks pal. You were pretty good too."

Jaden then looks up in the crowd and notices Raymond. Jaden and Raymond then stare at each other for a moment and then Jaden thinks to himself "Is that Raymond Lewis? No. It can't be."

Raymond then gets a surprised look on his face and says to himself "I finally recognize who Jaden Yuki is now! He's my cousin!"


	5. Chapter 5: Titan's Wrath Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millennium Episode 5: Titan's Wrath Part 1

It was the next night and everyone seemed to be sound asleep. Everyone except for the chancellor. He was still in his office doing some paperwork.

"I have to finish this work. Then I'll finally be able to get some rest." the chancellor says yawning.

After about 30 minutes, the chancellor finished his job with his last piece of paper. He puts all the papers in a folder and into the desk. He then gets up and starts stretching. "Oh, man. Now I can get some sleep."

The chancellor turns the light off in his office and walks out. He begins to go into his room which was located all the way down the hall. He then comes to a stop because he hears a low creaking sound.

"Is anyone there?" he asks still at the door.

After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and saying "I'm seeing things. I really need to get some sleep now."

Upon entering his room, his wife wakes up. Turning to face him, she asks "Honey, are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm finally done. I've also been scheduling a couple of duels. I heard that there's this kid named Chazz Princeton who's gonna arrive soon. I've been thinking about dueling him."

Smiling, she says "You haven't dueled in quite some time. I hope your skills haven't slacked off."

"Well, we'll just see. I'll be in bed in a few. I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, honey. Hurry back." she says laying back down.

The chancellor goes into the restroom and upon entering, he stops and goes back out to his wife.

Getting her back up, he calls out her name. "Sarah."

"Yes, honey." she answers.

"What do you think about this Raymond character?"

Getting out of bed revealing that she was wearing a silk white gown, she answered "He's a very good duelist. I mean…he defeated me. Why?"

"I have a feeling that this kid is special. There's just something about him that I can't put my finger on."

After a brief moment of silence between the two, the chancellor says "I'll sleep on it. I should just get to bed."

Just seconds before he turned to go back into the restroom, he sees some kind of dark figure move swiftly across the outside window behind his wife.

"What was that!?" the chancellor asks with his eyes widened.

"What was what?" his wife asks after turning back around to him after taking a look for herself.

"Stay here." the chancellor says going to the closet and grabbing a duel disk out. He then works it onto his arm planning to use it as a weapon.

"Charles! What's happening!?" she asks with worry in her voice.

Ignoring her, he speeds out of the room and heads outside. A few moments after making it outside, he looks around and pants lightly. "Who's out here!?"

Following up behind him, his wife pants lightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone or something is out here." he says looking at her.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind comes from nowhere and nearly blows them away. They try their best to stand but the wind was too powerful for them and they end up falling together on their butts.

"Are you okay?" the chancellor asks looking at his wife.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she replies. "That huge gust of wind just came out of nowhere."

All of a sudden, they hear dark chuckling coming from behind them.

Turning around slowly, they see a figure that was rather tall. They then get up and turn around to get a better look at what they just saw.

The figure revealed a man with a long black robe with sharp edges, silver outlining and buttons going down the front, brown shoes, black gloves, on the front of his robe, there was a card slot that had his deck in it and a duel disk on his left arm. He was also carrying a black briefcase and had a black hat on that he had tilted down to cover his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get on this island!?" the chancellor yells at the man demanding an answer.

The man chuckled and lifted his head up revealing his face. He had black eyes.

"Don't worry about my name. That's not important. What's important is that your students are gonna be in grave danger unless they hand over those Lost World keys."

"Lost World keys? What on earth are you talking about?" the professor asks.

"There are four keys. A different duelist must possess one of each. The reason why I want the keys is to help my master conquer the Lost World. The kids are the only ones who can possess them. We have to defeat the kids in order to gain control of them. Now, hand them over." he demands reaching his hand out.

"No way am I letting you take those keys or hurting our students." the chancellor says lifting his head back up.

"Wait a minute. You know what he's talking about?" the professor asks her husband.

"Yes. Remember when I told you that there were these four special keys that would unlock the realm to the Lost World?"

"That? I thought that it was just a story."

"A story? Ha! I'm afraid that this is very real. Now, I'm only gonna tell you one last time. Hand them over." the man demands.

"And I'm only gonna tell you one last time. I said NO!" he spits back at him.

The man then reaches in the inside of his robe and takes a card out. He shows it to the chancellor.

The chancellor gets silent for a moment and finally says with his voice breaking "What have you done?"

"Ah, I see that I've found your weakness. This card contains the soul of your niece that I dueled. I know that she's one of your main students and I also know that she means a whole lot to you. Now, it's either you give me those Lost World keys or she can stay gone forever."

The card reveals a girl with black hair in a long ponytail and light skin. The image of the card was her standing there lifeless with blank white eyes.

"I can't believe that you've kidnapped my niece." he says crying a little.

The chancellor then throws a punch at the stranger aiming for his jaw. The stranger expertly dodges it by ducking and then hits him in his stomach. The impact of the punch makes him cough a little and fall to his knees holding his stomach. All the professor could do was kneel down and help him up on his feet.

Looking at the pair, the stranger coldly states "Pathetic."

"Charles, are you okay?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Getting back up he says "Okay. I'll do it."

"But Charles, you can't be serious."

"Sorry, but it's the only choice I have left. You got a deal, whoever you are."

"Good. I'll be waiting right here. And no tricks." he states folding his arms.

The pair then go back into the school. The chancellor goes into his office with his wife right behind him and flicks the light on.

"Wait a minute! He has to duel a student in order to take control of a key, doesn't he?"

"Unfortunately no. If the students haven't already possessed them, he can just take them with ease."

"But you can't do this! It's wrong! At least give a student a chance to defeat this guy in a duel!"

"Hey. What's going on?" Raymond says coming into the office along with Jaden. They were both dressed as if they were going somewhere.

"Raymond! You're just the person that I wanted to see. I need your help." the chancellor says with relief in his voice.

"With what?" Raymond asks coming closer.

"What's going on?" Jaden asks.

"There's something bad going on. There's a stranger out there. He's taken a member of my family and I need a way to get her back.

"Well, where's the member of your family?" Raymond asks.

"She's trapped in a card. I know that it may sound a little strange but it's true. The reason why he's doing this is because he wants to get his hands on the Lost World keys."

"Uh, I'm sorry. The what?" Jaden says scratching his head in complete confusion.

"The Lost World keys. I'll explain a little bit about them later. Right now, I need one of you to duel this guy and win."

"Sure thing! I'm always up for a challenge! I'll do it!" Jaden says with excitement.

"Good but first I have to give you something."

The chancellor reaches into his pocket to get his key and opens the bottom drawer of his desk. When he opens the drawer, he takes out a small black box. He opens the box up and inside, there were five silver keys lined up side by side on top of some blue cushion.

"Raymond, I trust that you're gonna help me out, right?

"Of course. But isn't there just one guy?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't think he's even working as a Shadow Fiend. In case you're wondering what that is, it's a dark shadowed figure that can either take control of a person or copy the identity of a person. I estimate that there are about maybe thirty of these fiends."

"Thirty!?" Raymond shouts.

"Yeah, I know. And that's exactly why you can't let them get their hands on these keys. "Everything that I just told you, I'll explain it later. Right now, we have some business to take care of."

The chancellor picks a key out and tosses it to Jaden who simply catches it. He then tosses one to Raymond who simply catches it also.

"So, what do you say we go out here and give this guy what's what?" Jaden says with determination.

Everyone nods in agreement. They then go outside to where the mystery duelist was. Upon walking out, the stranger for some reason stared only at Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki!?" the stranger says aloud but not meaning for anyone to hear it.

With perplexed looks, everyone stops what they were doing wondering how he knew his name.

"Uhhh, how did you know my name?" Jaden asks really wondering how he did.

"Oh, you don't remember do you? Well, maybe this will help."

The stranger reached in his robe and pulled out a mask. He then puts it perfectly on his face.

"Oh, no! I remember you now! You're Titan!" Jaden says with a shocked look widening his eyes.

"Titan? Who's Titan?" Raymond asks.

"He's a shadow duelist. Well, he was. He challenged me to a duel back at Duel Academy in an abandoned dorm. He lost and went to the shadow realm. Then he came back with the help of his leader, Kagemaru. He lost again to my friend, Alexis. And that's last time we ever saw him."

"Well, then why's he back?" Raymond questions.

"I'm back because I want those Lost World keys and I'm not leaving without them. Now give them to me."

"No way! You're gonna have to duel for it!" Raymond says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'm not mistaken, I was told that I was gonna get those keys for free."

"I lied. Duel for it, unless you're scared."

"Scared? You know, at first I was gonna call this deal off, but since you had to go that far, I'll do it."

"Good. Then get your game on again, Titan!" Jaden says grabbing the duel disk that the chancellor had.

"Scoffing, Titan declares "I'm not dueling you again."

"Why not? Afraid I'll win again?"

"No! I insisted on dueling you, but my master had a better idea. He wanted me to duel you, Raymond."

"Duel me? Well, alright then. Let's do this!"

"Are you sure?" Jaden asks giving the duel disk to Raymond.

"I'm sure."

Everyone then steps back giving both duelists enough room to duel.

Titan activates his duel disk saying "Prepare to be defeated and engulfed into the shadows!"

Raymond powers his up saying "Me defeated? I don't think so."

"Let's duel!" (Raymond 4000, Titan 4000)

Titan draws his card and looks at his hand before going on. "To start this duel off, I'm gonna summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500) in attack mode!"

Materializing on the field was a skulled creature with sharp teeth, red eyes, a red skulled crown, purple hair, a purple cape and large skulled wings. She let out a scream as she made her appearance.

"Now, I'll show you what she can do. She gives every one of my Archfiends, including herself 1000 extra bonus points."

Glowing with a dark red aura, the skulled monster began screaming as her strength increased. (900 + 1000 1900/1500)

Raymond looks at the skulled monster and says "You duel with Archfiends, eh? Well, I heard about these things. During your standby phases, you have to pay a certain amount of Life Points for them, unless you play-"

Titan smirks and finishes Raymond's sentence. "Unless I play the field spell card Pandemonium!"

Titan then places a card over his duel disk only to have it sucked in. The scenery begins to change as Titan's duel disk pours of a black aura.

The sky starts turning red and gloomy. The floor changes to what seemed like they were on top of a skulled body, there were weird statues surrounding both players, there was an archway behind Titan and out of nowhere, a lightning bolt comes down from the sky and hits something in the distance. Whatever it hit gave off a strange yellow glow and lit up the whole field.

"In here, I don't have to pay a single Life Point for my Archfiends." Titan simply explains. To end my turn, I'm gonna set one card face-down." (Raymond 4000, Titan 4000)

"I can't believe you, Titan. You actually came back from the shadow realm to become one of these guys?" Jaden questions.

"I didn't come back to be one of them. I came back because I want to help them conquer the Lost World once we have every one of those keys. It's amazing how I was able to hear what they were talking about even though I was in the Shadow Realm. It held my interest, so I told him that I could help him. He was able to get me out and rescue me. The first task that he gave me was to defeat you, Raymond."

Titan then has a flashback of the boss letting him out of the shadow realm and them coming to an agreement.

"You already learned your lesson twice. Don't you think it's time for you to give up?" Jaden says.

Raising an eyebrow, Titan says "What makes you so sure that I'm gonna be defeated a third time?"

"My cousin's a good duelist and he believes in his deck like any other normal duelist would."

"That doesn't make a difference. With my deck in perfect shape, there's no way that I'm gonna be beaten by the likes of him."

Drawing his card, Raymond says "Well, let's test that theory then. I summon my Spirit Warrior of Water (1900/1200) in attack mode."

A human shaped body made out of water appeared in an attack stance.

Widening his eyes, Jaden says to himself "Wow. I've never seen these monsters before. I heard about them but that's it."

"A face-down will do it for now." (Raymond 4000, Titan 4000)

Drawing, Titan smiles big saying "I now play my Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)!"

Another skulled monster materialized on the field with red in him. He had sharp teeth, red eyes, a red crown, a blue sword with spikes on it, blue claws, a red cape and large skulled wings.

"Now I'll use the effect of Infernalqueen. This lets me power up one of my monsters by 1000 points. And guess what? I'm gonna choose him." (2000 + 1000 3000/1500)

"Terrorking, attack his pathetic monster with Death Slash!"

The Terrorking monster held his sword steadily in his hands. He then jumped into the air and got ready to slash the warrior in half.

"Whoops. It looks like you just triggered my Mirror Force trap card letting me destroy all of your monsters in attack mode."

Appearing in front of Raymond was a large mirror that seemed like a barrier. The crowned monster tried to slash his sword across the mirror but it did nothing. Afterwards, the skulled monster shattered into pieces along with the one with purple hair.

Titan then begins smirking and chuckling a little.

"What's so funny? Your monsters have just been destroyed." Raymond asks a little confused.

Discarding a card, Titan explains. "I have a secret weapon. I discard my Desrook Archfiend to my graveyard in order to summon back my Terrorking Archfiend!"

Rising from the graveyard onto the field was the crowned monster roaring an infernal roar.

"As I was saying, attack with Death Slash!"

The crowned monster again leaped into the air. Coming down, he slashed the water monster in half shattering him into pieces.

"I now end my turn." (Raymond 3900, Titan 4000)

Drawing, Raymond says to himself "_That was some neat trick_."

"I'm gonna put up some defenses. I play my Spirit Warrior of Wind (1700/1100) in attack mode."

Appearing on the field was a human shaped body made completely out of heavy rotating winds.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Power Plant Crisis allowing me to automatically summon from either my hand, deck or graveyard my Spirit Warrior of Electricity (1600/1000). And to protect my points, I'll place him in defense also."

Appearing onto the field in a defensive position was a human shaped body made out of electricity.

"Taking a card out of his hand, Raymond shows it to Titan saying "I'll equip my electric warrior with the equip spell card Shockwave Cannon. Now, if he gets sent to the graveyard while equipped onto the this, I can destroy one monster on your side. And I think that should do it for now."

In the hands of the electric warrior, a blue and green cannon materialized. (Raymond 3900, Titan 4000)

Scoffing, Titan mocks Raymond and says "Is that all you possess? How pathetic. I now play my face-down card which is Archfiends Roar letting me revive and Archfiend back from the grave. So I'll choose my only one. My Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500."

After a dreadful roar came onto the field, the skulled monster reappeared with an infernal scream.

"Don't forget. She powers up one of my Archfiends by 1000 points. But I'll just use it on herself making her stronger." (900 + 1000 1900/1500)

Screaming louder, the purple haired monster began strengthening.

"Be prepared, Raymond. I'm going to make you rue the day that you ever faced me in a duel. Go my two creatures. Attack with Infernal Scream and Death Slash!" Titan commanded.

Taking a huge wave of breath in, the purple haired monster paused for a minute and soon launched out really loud scream that made everyone except for Titan cover their ears. The wind monster shattered upon contact from the waves of the scream. Holding his sword steadily again, the crowned monster jumped high into the air and came down slashing the electric monster in half causing an explosion.

"Wow. You must really have the attention span of a squirrel. Have you forgotten about my cannon? Well, then allow me to give you a little taste of what it can do."

The blue and green cannon appeared back onto the field. It then let out a powerful blast of electrical energy targeting the crowned monster.

Titan smirked saying "So, you're targeting my Terrorking, eh? I don't think so. I'll protect him with his effect. By rolling a six sided die, I can negate your card and destroy it as long as it lands on a two or a five. So, let's see what we have here."

A white die appeared with six sides. It started rolling in the middle of the dueling field and spun around. Everyone just looked on to see what the die was gonna land on. It finally stopped and landed on a 2.

"Awwwww. Too bad. For you that is because now I can block your blast. Defend yourself with Locust Barricade!" Titan commanded.

The stomach of the crowned monster opened up revealing hundreds of locusts. They then came out and created a wall defending him. The blast tried its best to get through, but the more the blast tried to come through, the more the locusts would come out and create a stronger barricade. The cannon finally gave up and shattered into pieces.

"Well, it looks like luck definitely wasn't on your side for that. Anyways, those last two attacks were nothing. That was only a taste of my power. Here's a little something else. I activate my Checkmate spell.

The floor then began to slowly change into a chessboard consisting of white and black squares.

The chancellor, professor and Jaden noticed this as they were standing on the sidelines.

"What's this?" Raymond says after the floor was complete.

Titan smirked saying "This is a card known as Checkmate. I can play this by sacrificing an Archfiend monster. By doing so, I can have my Terrorking attack directly."

The Infernalqueen monster disappeared in a flash of light. The Terrorking monster formed some kind of powerful yellow energy in his hands. He then shoots it out in a long stream. Raymond tried to protect himself the best way he could but the blast was too much for him. The blast made him fall on his knees and then onto the ground as if he was unconscious.

This made the others gasp loudly.

Titan starts chuckling. "I should've known that he was too weak to battle me."

"Take that back!" Jaden yells.

"It's true. I haven't even shown my true power yet. I'm not even trying and yet, I'm still beating him."

"Argh! Come on, Raymond! Get up!" Jaden yells.

Raymond was still laying on the ground and didn't move one muscle with smoke coming from his body.

Jaden steps in and says "That's it! You're dueling me again, Titan! It's time we have ourselves a rematch!"

"Fine with me. I'll just duel you all one by one until your all gone if I have to."

"Well then get your game on again!"

Jaden then feels something grab him by his pants leg.

Jaden looked on the ground and saw that it was Raymond. Raymond soon struggles the best way he could to get back up.

"Oh, so you're okay after all, eh?" Titan smartly says.

Raymond gets back up on his feet saying "Of course. It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me quit. My dad always told me that whatever doesn't kill me will make me stronger. I've taken some pain back in my old days making me tougher than I look."

Titan then bursts out laughing saying "You're a fool! There's no way you can continue looking like you are now.

Raymond looks at himself and saw that he had bruises on him.

"That means nothing." Raymond simply said. "Jaden get back. I'm gonna finish this duel with Titan.

"But-"

"No buts, Jaden. Just go. I'm fine."

Jaden then nods in agreement and goes back over to the others.

Raymond then starts to unbutton his trench coat.

Titan rose an eyebrow wondering what he was doing.

After he was done unbuttoning his trench coat revealing that he had on a t-shirt, he threw it to the side with one arm still looking at Titan with determination in his eyes.

"Get ready, Titan. I'm really ready to duel now."

"Hahahahaha! Bring it." (Raymond 1900, Titan 4000)


	6. Chapter 6: Titan's Wrath Part 2

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millennium Episode 6: Titan's Wrath Part 2 _

_Drawing his next card, Raymond smirks saying "I have nothing to do but place two cards face-down." (Raymond 1900, Titan 4000)_

_Titan laughs and says "That's all you have for me? Pathetic. I summon a monster known as Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack mode!"_

_Coming out of swirling purple aura was a tall purple fiend with yellow eyes, a green cape, ram like horns, a long single edged sword, spikes coming out from a few directions on his armor, and gold armor on his legs and forearms with faces on them like masks._

"_Archfiend Soldier, attack with Venom Blade Slash!"_

_The purple skinned monster growled furiously and flew towards Raymond. He was about to slash Raymond across his chest with a purple aura surrounding his sword._

_Raymond calls out "Hold on. I play the trap card Cyclone Barrier! Thanks to my trap, I can protect my Life Points from battle damage for the duration of this turn."_

_Titan growls at the sight of seeing a heavy barrier of wind blocking the attack of the purple skinned fiend. (Raymond 1900, Titan 4000)_

"_That was a nice save there_. _Keep it up, Raymond_._ Please_." the chancellor thought to himself.

The others continue looking on at the duel.

Drawing his card, Raymond says "Alright. It's about time I start coming back."

All of a sudden, the human shaped body made out wind reappeared in a battle stance.

With a confused look, Titan asks "Why's he back? I destroyed him."

Smirking Raymond says "He came back because of my Shockwave Cannon. Not only does it allow me to destroy one of your monsters, but it also allows me to reborn a monster two turns after it's been to the graveyard."

With a smirk, Titan says "No matter. I'll just end up snuffing him out again next turn."

"Sorry, Titan. It's not gonna happen because I play my Spirit Warrior of Fire (1800/1500) in attack mode."

Appearing in a quick swirl of fire was a human shaped body made completely out of fire.

"Attack his Terrorking now with Blazing Fist!" Raymond says pointing at the monster.

The fire monster balled his fist up and swirled some fire around it. He then charged over at crowned creature and swung aiming for his stomach. The crowned creature moved to the side and slashed the fire monster in half with his sword. This caused an explosion hurting Raymond and making him hold his stomach.

"Was there even a point to that besides hurting yourself?" Titan says and laughing at the same time.

Smirking, Raymond says "You know what? As a matter of fact, there was. With my monster in the graveyard, I can play my trap card. It's called Spiritual Fire Summon - Kurenai. Now, I can play the Spirit Warrior of Scorching Fire (2200/1600) from my deck!"

A weird red symbol appeared on the field where the fire monster was and started to glow. After the symbol disappeared, another fire monster appeared like the one before. Except this one was a little taller and had a lot of fire blazing around him.

Titan slightly cringes from the fact that Raymond now had a stronger monster out.

"Don't forget, Titan. It's still my battle phase, so he can attack now. Hit his Terrorking with everything you've got with Blazing Stream!"

The monster started swirling the excess fire around him and threw it out from his body. The skulled monster was hit by it and roared as it shattered into many pieces.

"Argh! How dare you!" Titan snarls.

"That's what you get for coming here, kidnapping our chancellor's niece and trying to take over the world with whoever your master is." Raymond reproaches. 

"And to make sure I'm one step closer to victory, I'm gonna use my monster's hidden talent. When he inflicts battle damage to your points, you take an extra 1000 points of direct damage."

The scorching fire warrior leaped into the air and threw fire out from his hands at Titan making him double over in pain.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for now." (Raymond 1700, Titan 2800)

Growling irritably, Titan says "I switch my soldier to defense and summon my Pandemonium Watchbear (1300/1800) in defense mode."

After the purpled skinned fiend kneeled down in a defensive position, a huge red furred bear appeared with razor sharp teeth, its tongue sticking out, chains around his body and yellow eyes appeared with a low roar.

"As long as my bear stays hear, you can't use any effects to destroy my field spell. And to make sure nothing happens to him, I'll equip him with Heart of Clear Water. Now, as long as this stays equipped onto my monster, he won't be able to be destroyed in battle." (Raymond 1700, Titan 2800)

The bear roared as it was given its new ability. It began to glow with a white aura but after a brief moment, it died down.

"Ha! It looks like I've got you on the run now, Titan. Get ready to meet someone else. I tribute my wind warrior for my Spirit Warrior of Rock (2500/1200)!"

The wind monster disappeared and was replaced by a human shaped body made completely out of hard, sturdy rock.

"Guess what talent my rock warrior possesses, Titan?" 

With exasperation, Titan states "How am I supposed to know? It's your monster."

"Well, let's just say it's an ability that you're gonna hate. Attack his Watchbear with Feldspar Punch!"

The rock warrior ran towards the red furred bear shaking the ground at the same time. He then pulls his arm back while balling his fist up. He then throws a powerful uppercut at the bear knocking him into the air and back onto the ground.

Titan then feels some sharp pain go across his chest and howls in pain.

"What was that? Why'd I just feel pain?" Titan asks while holding his chest with both arms.

Smirking, Raymond says "You felt pain because of my warrior's effect. He inflicts trample damage. So even if your monsters are defending, he'll still take a little chunk out of your score. But back to the duel, I have a little niece to save. Attack with Blazing Stream!"

The scorching fire warrior shot out from his body excess fire at the purple fiend destroying him on contact.

"Yeah! See? I knew he'd turn this around!" Jaden says with excitement.

Smiling with hope, the chancellor says in his head "_Please_, _keep this up__Raymond_."

Titan starts growling. "I can't believe I'm losing! I should be winning!"

"Well, unlike you, I believe in my deck. You shouldn't be using yours for power. That's how I was able to come back and win. And as soon as I do, I'll be able to get the niece back and you can go back to wherever you came from." (Raymond 1700, Titan 2100)

"That'll be the day! I'll get that key! Just you wait and see!" Titan snarls.

Drawing his card, he then says "I play Desrook Archfiend (1100/1800)." (Raymond 1700, Titan 2100)

Appearing on the field was a skulled monster. It looked just like a head with glowing red eyes, an evil grin and long tentacles that were tipped with blue.

"Drawing his card, Raymond says "Good. I've been waiting for this. I play Polymerization to fuse my Spirit Warrior of Scorching Fire with the Spirit Warrior of Water (1900/1200) in order to play the Spirit Warrior of Smoke (2500/2100)!"

The scorching fire monster started swirling together with a human shaped body made out of water. After the fusion, a monster came out that was completely made out of thick smoke. He had a sword in his right hand that was also made out of smoke.

On the sidelines, Jaden says to himself "Wow! Those are some sweet Spirit Warrior cards!"

"Attack with Feldspar Punch again at his Watchbear!"

The rock monster ran towards the red furred bear and hit him with a strong uppercut in the air. The bear landed on the ground hard but didn't get destroyed because of the equip spell.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens next, right?" Raymond says tauntingly.

After Raymond's words, Titan feels more pain across his chest from the effect of the rock warrior.

"This is turning out to be some duel. All I have to do is keep hitting you with my monster and inflicting battle damage to your points and I'll be finished with you. Attack his Desrook with Stealth Smoke Slash!" (Raymond 1700, Titan 1400)

After the declaration, the smoke warrior then leaped forward at the skulled monster and then disappeared leaving nothing behind but smoke that blinded him. After a quick moment, the smoke warrior came from behind him and slashed him in half shattering him into pieces. (Raymond 1700, Titan 1400)

Titan growls with exasperation. "I need something! Give me something now you stupid deck!"

Drawing his card with force, Titan smiles evilly and says "This should help me out a lot. I set a card and activate Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

After those words, Titan draws six cards while Raymond draws six also.

Smiling big, Titan takes a card out of his hand and shows it to Raymond.

"I activate the spell Monster Reborn allowing me to select a monster in the grave and summon it now. The one that I'll choose is my Infernalqueen Archfiend (900 + 1500)!"

In a quick flash of white light, the purple haired creature materialized on the field with a loud scream.

"Next up, I'll play Fiend's Sanctuary allowing me to summon on my side a Metal Fiend Token (0/0)."

Rising on the field was a dark grey figure. It looked like a statue of a gargoyle. 

"He's not gonna be my weapon of choice because I'm gonna substitute him for my Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)!"

After the statue disappeared, a long streak of lightning came down from the field spell and struck the ground. Rising on the field was a huge skulled monster with purple in him. He had powerful arms and legs, claws, large skulled wings, and one horn on each of the sides of his head that went down.

"I normally don't give my opponents props, but good monster. Too bad he can't touch mine." Raymond says still looking at the monster.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'd reconsider that if I were you. Have you forgotten about my Infernalqueen?"

Throwing electricity out his body, the skulled monster roared as its strength went up. (2500 + 1000 3500/1200)

Everyone including Raymond gasped at the sight of this.

Pointing his finger at the smoke warrior, Titan smirks evilly saying "Skull Archfiend, get ready to put in some work. Attack with Raining Lightning!"

Roaring loudly, the skulled monster threw some streaks of lightning down from the field spell and hit the warrior. The streaks of lightning then hit Raymond making him yell in pain and fall to one knee.

"Hey, Raymond! Are you okay?" Jaden asks taking a step closer to him.

Getting up, Raymond smirks saying "Of course. That was nothing. You're probably wondering why my warrior is still here. Well, his effect prevents him from being destroyed in battle."

Scoffing, Titan says "Whatever. I'm winning this duel and getting those keys because that's what really matters to me. I end with two face-down cards." (Raymond 700, Titan 1400)

Drawing his card, Raymond muses through his hand for a moment thinking about what to do.

"I'm done thinking. It's about time for some action. Spirit Warrior of Smoke, get at his Infernalqueen with Stealth Smoke Slash!" Raymond orders.

Upon attacking, Titan flips one of his face down cards up. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I have a trap card called Zero Gravity. This changes the modes of all face up monsters on the field."

After that was said, the field began feeling strange for a moment making Raymond look around as if something bad was gonna happen. Afterwards, both Raymond and Titan's monsters levitated a few feet in the air. Coming back down to the field, the smoke and rock warriors go into defensive stances. The purple haired fiend and the horned fiend both kneel down in defensive stances.

Growling, Raymond says "I take two cards that are in my hand and set them face down." (Raymond 700, Titan 1400)

"Struggling are we?" Titan says mockingly.

"I play the spell card Archfiend's Oath. This allows me to pay 500 life points and pick up the top card that's on the top of my deck and if it happens to be an Archfiend monster, then I'm allowed to special summon it."

Picking up a card on the top of his deck, he smirks evilly saying, "I summon my Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600)!"

Rising on the field was a skulled fiend with blue in him and blue hair. In his right hand, he had a double-edged blade and in his left hand, he had three huge claws, he had red eyes and large wings.

"I now switch my Pandemonium Watchbear into attack mode."

After those words, the red furred bear stood up on all fours ready to battle.

"Time for another spell card called Falling Down. It's an equip spell actually. And what it does is allow me take control of a monster on your side like Snatch Steal. I'll select your smoke warrior."

"Sorry, Titan. But that's not happening. Go De-Fusion! This card sends my monster back to my fusion deck and summons back the material monsters. So I'll bring back my Spirit Warriors of Water (1900/1200) and Scorching Fire (2200/1600) in defense."

Glowing with a flash of light, the smoke warrior began going back to Raymond's fusion deck. And rising up from the graveyard in kneeling positions was the fire and water beings.

"Fine. This duel's over anyway." Titan calmly states. "Infernalqueen, increase your own strength." (900 + 1000 1900/1500)

Roaring with an infernal scream, the purple haired fiend began powering up.

"Now, my monsters, attack and win me this duel with Infernal Scream, Pandemonium Claw Strike, Chaos Blade Thrust, and Raining Lightning!" Titan yells with veins popping out of the left side of his head.

The purple haired creature then took in another huge wave of breath. Screaming loudly, the creature sent shockwaves across the field at the water warrior who was easily shattered by the infernal scream. Next to attack was the bear who roared loudly this time. His claws began to pour of a purple aura. Running on all fours, the bear jumped in the air and slashed the rock warrior causing an explosion. The sword of the blue haired fiend began to pour of purple aura. He then charged forward at the fire monster ready to jam his sword into his body.

"I don't think so, Titan. I activate my trap card Spiritual Shield. As long as I have a Spirit Warrior out on my side of the field, I can negate one of your attacks."

In front of the fire warrior appeared a red shield with yellow outlining. In the center, it had a weird shaped "S". The blue haired fiend tried to jam his sword pass the defense but the shield didn't let the attack go through. After the fiend gave up and went back to Titan's side, the shield disintegrated.

Roaring loudly, the powerful skulled monster sent streaks of lightning down at the fire warrior and shattered him into pieces easily. Once again, the streaks went back and struck Raymond making him yell in pain.

Chuckling at the sight of Raymond in pain, Titan smirks evilly. "You're only delaying the inevitable. If you keep going on like you are, you're gonna get seriously hurt. You may even die."

Raymond was about to say something but held his side once more because of the pain he was enduring.

"Please. Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" the professor chides.

"I will. All I want are those keys. Just hand them over. I don't think your little "hero" has what it takes to defeat me after all."

Titan hears a voice saying "Never."

"You may have the upper hand right now but that means nothing. I'm still gonna take you down. I promised my chancellor that I'd get his niece back and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm a man of my word and I never let anyone down."

Bursting out laughing from Raymond's bold words, Titan states "You're pathetic! Time to end this. My barrage of attacks didn't work but what I'll do next will be sure to end you. I first play my face-down card Emergency Provisions. By sacrificing any amount of spells and traps that I control, I gain a grand in Life Points. I'll get rid of my Heart of Clear Water, Archfiend's Oath, and my field spell card Pandemonium meaning I gain 3000 points." (Raymond 700, Titan 3900)

Once the card images disappeared, the field began to change back to the previous background of them outside of the academy.

"Now I'm gonna play my last face-down card Battle Scarred. Just as soon as I lose Life Points from my Archfiend monsters, you'll be through because you're gonna lose the same amount of damage."

"No way!" Raymond says wide eyed.

On the sidelines, the chancellor growls at the move that Titan just did. "My niece. She can't be gone forever."

"She's not going to be. Raymond will pull through. I know it." Jaden says with a serious face.

Placing his hand over the top of his deck preparing to draw his card, Raymond closes his eyes. "_Deck_, _don't fail me now_."

After drawing his card, Raymond smirks and says "Titan, it's over."

"You lie!"

"No lie. Check this out. I activate Monster Reincarnation. This lets me take a card that I'm holding and send it to the graveyard and it also lets me select a monster that's in my graveyard and add it to my hand. I select my Spirit Warrior of Electricity (1600/1000)."

After discarding a card, Raymond waits as the card slowly returns into his hand.

"Now I'm gonna play my own field spell card called Fusion Gate. This lets me remove fusion material monsters from play and fuse them together. I'll choose the fusion materials Spirit Warrior of Electricity and my Spirit Warrior of Clouds (1000/500) in order to fusion summon my Spirit Warrior of Thunder (3000/2500)!"

A swirling mixture of purple and black clouds starting rotating in the air like a tornado was about to touch down onto the field. Appearing on the field was the warrior made out of electricity along with another warrior beside him made out of white clouds.

They both then levitated in the air and into the clouds. After a moment, a warrior jumped down from the clouds and landed on the field shaking it at the same time. He was tall and his body was made out of electricity. There were also dark, storm clouds surrounding different sections of his body. After he made his entrance, lightning bolts came down and struck the field signifying that he was a big threat.

Taking a step back in fear with a bead of sweat dripping of the side of his head, Titan states "Big deal. I'll survive off of one pathetic attack and then my Battle Scarred will finish you."

"Well, you may wanna reconsider that." Raymond says mockingly. "My monster can attack all monsters that you control."

With a shocked expression, Titan takes a few steps back with fear saying "Wait! Let's talk about this!"

"I don't think so. This is for everything that you've done. Attack all of his monsters with Lightning Fury!"

The new warrior jumped up in the air and began charging up electricity in his hands. He then took the electricity and threw it at the bear and caused an explosion hurting Titan and making Titan howl in pain. Afterwards, he made a lightning rod appear in each hand and threw it at the purple haired fiend and the fiend with blue hair. After they both roared loudly and exploded, the powerful skulled monster began to weaken. (3500 - 1000 2500/1200)

"No! My monster!" Titan yells with shock.

Smirking, Raymond says "Yeah, that's right. Since I was able to get rid of the main source, your Infernalqueen that is, your monster was deprived of his energy. Now finish it!"

After Raymond's command, the warrior dropped to the ground in front of the skulled fiend and interlocked his hands in front of his face. He soon let electricity flare out of his hands and destroy the fiend causing a huge explosion. Titan then yelled in pain as his Life Point meter fell to zero.

Dropping to his knees and then onto his hands, Titan starts feeling pity for himself saying "I can't believe this! My plan was flawless! How could I lose!?"

Titan lifts his head up as he sees Raymond walking towards him. "We has a deal, Titan. Since I won, you not only give back the chancellor's niece but you go back to where you came from."

"A deal is a deal." Titan then gets up on his feet and pulls the card back out from his garments. He then holds the card up in the air for a moment. After that moment, the card then begins to spill out purple aura. The formation of the aura began to land on the ground and form the shape of a small body. Everyone looked on at this creation. Once the purple aura dispersed, it was revealed to be a small body of the same girl that was in the card laying on the ground unconscious.

She wore dark blue jeans and a red vest. She had a white shirt under the vest that had some kind of black writing on it.

"Addie! Addie, are you okay!?" the chancellor asks running over to his niece with his wife by his side.

Jaden goes over to help the pair with Addie. Raymond stands and stares Titan in the eyes for a moment.

"Well, you know what you have to do. Leave and don't ever come back." Raymond calmly declares.

All of a quick sudden out of nowhere, everyone hears a strange maniacal voice saying "There's no need for him to!"

Titan then gets a worried look on his face as sweat begin to drop along the side of it. "Oh, no! He's here! My master's here!"

After Titan's words, they see a dark black figure appear behind Titan. The figure looked a little taller than him.

Raymond gasps loudly letting Titan know that something was behind him. Titan slowly turns back quaking in fear. Finally turning his head around fully, he see the dark figure just standing there. This gives Titan a little scare and makes him fall backwards. Raymond stands his ground even though he was a little frightened.

"You disappoint me, Titan. I told you to do one simple little task and you couldn't even do it." the figure says to Titan angrily.

"Master, I'm sorry but this kid is too strong. Please, give me another chance." Titan says bowing down to the figure.

"Another chance? I don't think so. After that performance, I wouldn't give you another chance even if you were the last servant of mine that existed."

"Well, why don't you just duel me yourself?" Raymond fires at him activating his duel disk.

Running over to Raymond quickly, Jaden tries to pull him back saying "Are you serious!? You're hurt really bad. You're in no condition to do anything else!"

"You should really listen to him, foolish boy. I'm _way _too powerful for you. I have no reason to duel. I plan on conquering the Lost World right after I'm through here. But as for you, Titan. Do you know what I do to my servants that fail?"

The figure then extends his hand forward and makes Titan glow with a powerful red aura. He then begins to lift his hand into the air slowly. As he's doing this, Titan begins to levitate.

"Put me down! Please! I beg of you!"

The figure then closes his hand tightly making a fist. After this, Titan then yells in a brief moment of agony and then explodes.

Everyone then gasp loudly in shock.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!? You didn't have to kill him!" Raymond yells to the figure.

"Silence!" The figure then throws a powerful gust of wind at Raymond knocking him backwards.

"You'll get yours one day, Raymond. Just you wait and see." The figure then vanishes into thin air.

"You okay, man?" Jaden says helping Raymond up.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I have a feeling that this isn't the last time that we're gonna face something like this."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But look on the bright side. At least we got the little niece back."

Slightly smiling, Raymond says "Yeah, you're right."

"We should head back inside unless we wanna run into something else out here." the chancellor states holding his niece in his arms.

Everyone nods in agreement and then head back into the academy. Raymond then looks back and thinks for a moment with a serious look on his face. Thinking to himself, he says "_Whatever else is out there_, _I'll be ready for it_."


	7. Chapter 7: Chazz It Up

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 7: Chazz It Up

It's the very next day and everyone seemed to be in the auditorium waiting for a duel to commence.

The chancellor was dueling a kid that had black hair, a white suit on that looked expensive, a black tie along with black shoes.

Raymond and Jaden were sitting next to each other in the audience talking.

"That's the Chazz Princeton guy that I was telling you about." Jaden says over to Raymond.

"He looks rather important." Raymond says back to him.

"_Alright_. _It's time to see what my husband has to entertain everyone like he said he was going to_." professor thinks to herself.

Once the two duelists were ready to duel, they both activated their duel disks and called out "Game On!" (Chancellor Dunson 4000, Chazz 4000)

Chazz draws his card calmly and says "I start by summoning my V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) in defense mode."

A yellow and green machine tiger appeared on the field in a defensive stance. It had red eyes, black stripes on its head, jet engines on its metal wings and let out a low mechanical roar.

"I end by throwing two cards down." (Chancellor Dunson 4000, Chazz 4000)

Smirking while drawing his card, the chancellor says "I hope you're ready for this, Chazz. I summon my Berserk Gorilla (2000/1500) in attack mode."

A huge gorilla appeared on the field and let out a loud primitive roar beating on his chest. It had brown fur, sharp teeth and burning red eyes.

Chazz got a little intimidated by the size of the monster and took a step back.

"Next up, I play Trap Booster letting me discard a card like my House of Greed and play a trap straight from my hand without setting it first."

Confused, Chazz asks "House of Greed? What's that?"

"It's a spell. Only a few duelists have a copy of it. And what it does is let me draw two cards when it's sent to the graveyard."

After discarding a card from his hand, he draws two more cards calmly.

"Now that I've drawn my cards, the trap that I'll choose to play is Ultimate Offering. To use this, I have to pay 500 points if I want to normal summon another monster.

A dark red aura began glowing around the chancellor making him grunt a little in pain.

Looking back at Chazz, the chancellor smirks saying "You see that? That was Ultimate Offering. I'm using its effect to automatically summon my Maji-Gire Panda (1000/800)!"

Appearing on the field was a big, enraged panda with sharp teeth and burning red eyes. He let out a wild roar after he showed up.

"Sit tight because I have a lot more coming your way, Chazz. I equip my gorilla with Big Bang Shot giving him a boost of 400 points and as an added bonus, he also gains the ability to do trample damage. I'm pretty sure you already know what that is." (2000 + 400 2400/1000)

Banging on his chest some more, the gorilla roared again as it began enjoying the extra attack point boost.

"You still wanna duel me, Chazz?" the chancellor says smirking.

Holding his ground, Chazz says "Give me your best shot."

"Well, you heard him my beasts. Berserk Gorilla, take out his machine with Berserk Blast and Maji-Gire Panda, hit him with full force with your Enraged Tackle!"

Roaring, the gorilla opened his mouth revealing some fire that was being concentrated together for a powerful attack. Without warning, the gorilla shot out a flamethrower-like attack at the machine tiger melting him away leaving Chazz's monster card zone empty. Debris came flying back into Chazz and scorched him a little from the trample effect.

Again, without warning, the enraged panda began to run on all fours onto Chazz's side. Leaping into the air, he smacked into Chazz hard making him yell and fall to the ground.

Observing the duel from the sidelines, Professor Dunson whispers to herself "Oh my. I see my husband's dueling skills haven't slipped up at all."

Getting back up, Chazz smirks saying "Those were some good shots, Chancellor."

"Flattery never gets anyone anywhere but thanks." the chancellor says lightly chuckling. (Chancellor Dunson 3500, Chazz 2400)

"So, are you gonna fight me back or not?" the chancellor says tauntingly.

Drawing, Chazz smirks and calls out "Of course I am. I didn't come here to lose. I came here to defeat anyone who stands in my way. Even if that means making a complete fool out of you."

"You talk a pretty big game but can you back it up?" the chancellor says crossing his arms and still smirking.

Pulling a card out of his hand, Chazz calls out "I'm getting ready to let you know right here with my Different Dimension Hangar which lets me remove three union monsters in my deck from play."

Everyone watched as a huge rift in the air opened up that seemed to pull things in.

Chazz takes his deck out of his deck slot and searches for three cards.

Picking three cards out, he continues saying "I now remove my Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300), and W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) from play.

A red machine dragon with red wings and a long mechanical tail appeared on the field. Next to it, a yellow and blue tank appeared with tank tracks. Finally, a blue catapult with blue jet engines and miniature rockets appeared. The three machines levitated in the air and into the rift.

Confused, the chancellor asks "Why would you remove your monsters from the game? You could've used those."

Smirking, Chazz says "Oh, but I will. Come forth, X-Head Cannon!"

A blue and yellow colored humanoid looking robot materialized on the field. It seemed to be hovering above the ground on a spiked ball structure, its fists were clenched together ready to battle, and it had twin barrels sticking out of its chest.

"Thanks to my spell card, whenever I summon a monster that's listed in the card text of a union monster, I can return that monster or monsters to the field. So Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank, return!"

Coming out of the rift and settling themselves onto the field was the red machine dragon and the yellow and blue tank.

Holding his hand over one of his set cards, Chazz says "Now I'll unleash my face-down card which is Call of the Haunted! This lets me revive a monster from the grave. Now come forth, V-Tiger Jet!"

Reappearing from a thick purple fog was the yellow and green machine tiger. From the rift and onto the field was the blue catapult settling itself beside the machine tiger.

"See? I told you I'd get them all back. And now that they're here, I can do some fusions. V, and W, merge together to form VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100)!"

The yellow and green machine tiger shot into the air locking its arms and legs in. The blue catapult soon opened its back up so the yellow and green tiger could attach itself on. Electricity crackled as they created a new monster with the yellow and green tiger on top and the blue catapult on the bottom.

"Now X, Y, and Z, merge together to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"

At his command, the three machines launched into the air. The red machine dragon locked its wings and legs in and attached itself on the back of the yellow and blue tank. The back of the red machine dragon opened up so the blue and yellow robot could lock itself on. Electricity also came out as they too connected. Together, they formed a huge monster with the blue and yellow robot on top, the red machine dragon in the middle and the yellow and blue tank on the bottom.

Amazed just a little, the chancellor says "Quite impressive."

"Hold your comments for later because I'm no through."

Up in the audience, Raymond says "He's not through?"

Jaden replies "Of course he isn't. He's about to play a stronger monster. Watch."

Continuing, Chazz orders "VW, and XYZ, merge to create the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800)!"

Everyone looked on in astonishment as the two machine monsters separated and shot into the air.

The blue and yellow creature lets his cannon barrels down along with its head and attaches back onto the red machine dragon's back. The red machine dragon pulled his head in and let it go downwards. The blue catapult then spilt apart and made legs for the new creature. The yellow and blue tank split itself in half and had the blue and yellow robot hold them for its arms. The yellow and green machine tiger then attaches itself onto the back of the creature and made the head. Once the new creature formed, massive red wings salowly came out spreading far.

"Now, get a load of my trap card Hyper Coat! Thanks to this, the attack strength of my monster will increase by 500 and it'll also make my monster immune to card effects. So I'm afraid that the only way to beat him is through brute force."

The combination monster began to be covered with some kind of white armor that covered different sections of his body. (3000 + 500 3500/2800)

"You think that's bad? Just wait until you see how I'm gonna use him. Attack his panda with Blitz Cannon!" Chazz orders.

Upon hearing his words, the new creature then formed some kind of powerful yellow energy in the cannon barrels. After a moment building the energy up, the new creature shot it out at the panda hitting him on contact. This shook the arena a little bit. The chancellor shielded his eyes from the destruction of his monster. (Chancellor Dunson 1000, Chazz 2400)

Everyone in the arena looked on at the duel with excitement and some of them talking about how the duel was going.

"Wow. Chazz has a pretty strong creature out. One that can only be defeated in battle because of that Hyper Coat. Amazing." Raymond says to himself.

Once the smoke finally cleared, the chancellor drew a card saying "Good move, Chazz. I see you're all about business. Luckily for me, I came prepared. I activate Monster Reborn allowing me to select one monster in the grave and summon it. I select my 3-Hump Lacooda (500/1500)."

Materializing on the field was a camel with three humps. He looked very tired, his head was blue like he had a cold and he also had his tongue sticking out.

"Here's a little taste of Inferno Reckless Summon! Thanks to this, if a monster has been special summoned with 1500 or fewer attack points, then I'm allowed to special summon the rest from my deck with the same name. So I get two more 3-Hump Lacoodas."

Materializing on the field were two more camels that looked like the one that was already on the field.

"Since I now have three of them here, I can draw more cards. In fact, I can draw three just by sacrificing two of them."

After his words, two of the camels glowed brightly and disappeared into thin air.

After snapping off three cards, the chancellor places two cards into his spell and trap card zone. (Chancellor Dunson 1000, Chazz 2400)

Snapping off the top card of his deck, Chazz looks at it before doing anything else. "I'll use my creature's effect. With every turn, he's allowed to remove once card from play if I want him to. I'll get rid of one of your traps which I know they are."

Taking aim at one of the face-down cards, the combination creature builds up blue energy in each of the cannon barrels.

Smirking, the chancellor flips it up to reveal that it was Threatening Roar. "Sorry, Chazz but I can still activate what would have been removed from the field. It's called Threatening Roar and for the duration of this turn, you can't attack me."

Chazz could do nothing but growl and then jam a card into his spell and trap card zone. (Chancellor Dunson 1000, Chazz 2400)

The chancellor could do nothing but laugh at Chazz's frustration. Drawing, he smirks saying "Chazz, it's been fun but I'm gonna have to cut this duel short. I tribute my Berserk Gorilla and my last 3-Hump Lacooda in order to play my Behemoth, the King of all Animals (2700/1500)."

After disappearing, a huge dark pinkish beast showed up in their place. He was actually larger than the combination creature. He had a huge set of jaws with razor sharp teeth, a purple mane with purple hair above his paws, a strong tail and sharp claws that looked like they could slice through anything. He had a threatening roar daring his opponent to challenge him.

"My monster can also bring him some company to support him. I can bring a number of beasts back into my hand equal to the number of tributes that I used for him. That means that I can snag two from my grave."

The chancellor places his hand over his graveyard as he waits for Berserk Gorilla and 3-Hump Lacooda to be recovered back in his hand.

"Now I'll use Ultimate Offering again to summon my Berserk Gorilla."

After the chancellor glows with a dark red aura, the same giant gorilla returns to field ready to battle again.

"Here's the card to finish things. I play Wild Nature's Release adding the defense of my Behemoth onto his attack points." (2700 + 1500 4200/1500)

The dark pinkish beast roared loudly as his strength increased greatly.

"You want brute force? Well, that's exactly what you have coming. Attack with Takedown Pounce and send his hunk of junk back to the scrapheap!"

Leaping high in the air, the creature roared preparing his attack.

Chazz flips his card, Chazz calls out "You fell right into my trap. I play Sakuretsu Armor destroying your monster."

"Not quite." Chancellor Dunson quickly calls out. "I still have one more card. It's Trap Jammer allowing your trap to be canceled out and destroyed."

Chazz gasps as the card image of his trap is shattered instantly.

Looking up, he sees the dark pinkish beast drop down onto the combination creature causing a huge explosion.

"Finish this with Berserk Blast!"

Banging his chest, the gorilla shoots out a long stream of fire hitting Chazz with force knocking him backwards and making him howl in pain.

The monster images and traps disappear after Chazz's Life Point meter fell to zero.

Everyone in the crowd began to cheer after the victory.

The chancellor began to walk over to Chazz and extended his hand forward helping him onto his feet.

"That was a _superb_ duel. I really enjoyed it." Chancellor Dunson says with a smile.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it also." Chazz says back to him.

Everyone in the crowd still began cheering and whistling because of the excellent show that they put on.

"_Hmmmm_. _It looks like my husband still has it_." the professor thinks to herself while smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: Heart of a Lion

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A New Millenium Episode 8: Heart of a Lion_

_A couple of days after Chazz got enrolled into the school, everyone seemed to be sitting in the bleachers in the auditorium. They were all waiting for another duel to commence but there was a slight delay. The slight delay was because someone couldn't be found. In the middle of the arena, there was a guy that was rather tall, he had on the school uniform, brown shoes, brown hair, and light brown eyes. He had his deck and his duel disk ready to duel. He just stood in the arena with his arms crossed waiting for his opponent. His name was Guy Lucien._

_Raymond knew exactly who needed to be found. Raymond began to knock on his door after walking in front of it. After knocking, he heard nothing. He then started knocking again but harder. Again, he heard nothing. Raymond then reached into his pocket and then took out a card of some sort. He then worked it into the side of the door trying to open it. After a moment, he finally opened the door. After taking a few steps in, he noticed Darius, the person that needed to be found, sitting in a chair in front of a table._

"_Darius. What are you doing?" Raymond asks waling closer to him. _

_With his head down and sounding sad, Darius states "I just didn't feel like dueling. That guy in the arena was the one I was talking about."_

"_So, you mean to tell me that you're scared of him?"_

"_Yeah. I can't face him. I just don't have what it takes."_

"_You don't know that. For all you know, your deck can be stronger than his."_

"_It still wouldn't be enough. I'll just make a fool out of myself in front of everyone."_

"_No you won't. Everyone makes mistakes so no one's gonna think any less of you."_

"_I'm sorry, Raymond. I just can't do it and if you don't mind, I'd much rather be alone."_

"_Come on, Darius. You have to face your fears. How do you think I felt when I faced Titan?"_

"_Who's that?" Darius asks turning back at Raymond._

_Hitting his forehead with his hand, Raymond says "Oh, yeah. You weren't there. Well, never mind that. Just get your deck and come on down. Everyone's waiting for you."_

"_Sorry. I just can't."_

"_You have ten minutes, Darius. Within those ten minutes, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Just believe in yourself." Raymond says to him just before walking out of the room._

_Finally making his way to the auditorium, the chancellor accidentally bumps into Raymond making them both jump._

"_Oh, Raymond. It's just you. Have you seen Darius anywhere?"_

"_Yeah. As a matter of fact, I just came from his room. He says that he doesn't wanna duel and that he wants to be alone."_

"_Alone? He has to duel. If he doesn't make it down here in less than seven minutes, he's gonna have no choice but to forfeit."_

"_I tried everything I could but it was no use."_

_Feeling a tap on his back, Raymond jumped and looked behind him. He saw Darius smiling a little with his deck and duel disk ready._

_With a smile of his own, Raymond asks him "Are you ready to duel?"_

_Nodding, Darius says "Yeah. You're right, Raymond. I have to just believe in myself."_

_Nodding in agreement, Raymond remarks "Yeah. Now go get him."_

"_Sure thing."_

_Darius soon makes his way onto the dueling arena._

"_Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the little mouse ready to take on the cat." Guy smirks with his arms still crossed._

"_You're gonna eat those words, Guy."_

"_Duelists, are you ready?" the chancellor shouts on the microphone._

_Neither duelist said anything._

"_Well, I'll take that as a yes. Let this duel begin!"_

_Everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly until the player's activated their duel disks and called out "Let's duel!" (Darius 4000, Guy 4000)_

_Drawing his first card, Darius says "I'll go first by summoning "Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in defense mode."_

_A gear like creature appeared. It also consisted of metal, had green eyes and in his right hand, there was a machine gun._

"_I set a card face-down and end my turn." (Darius 4000. Guy 4000)_

_Snapping a card off the top of his deck, Guy then slaps it on the duel disk saying "I summon my Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack position."_

"_Next, I'll activate Polymerization. With it, I'll fuse Steel Ogre Grotto __1 (1400/1800) with Lesser Dragon (1200/1000) in order to conduct this beast…."_

_Appearing on the field were two monsters. One was a green and brown dragon with a long brown tail. He had sharp claws on his hands and feet, sharp teeth and red eyes. Beside him was a machine monster that was all blue. He had red eyes, mini spikes around his head, and a body like some ancient rock creature. Together they swirled in dark light for a moment._

_Out of the gray light was a large creature that was made out of metal. His form was in a spiral, he had a silver body, arms and legs with gold claws on them, red slick back horns along down the back of his entire body, a head with two gold horns, razor sharp teeth and he had what looked like a spiked collar around his neck. He let out a mechanical roar as he made his appearance._

"…_.my Metal Dragon (1850/1700)!"_

"_I now play Heavy Storm allowing me to destroy every spell and trap card that's out."_

_Brewing on the field was a mighty storm that had powerful winds. It blew that card that Darius had set away revealing that it was Statue of the Wicked._

_A gold, tomb like statue of a creature appeared. A the top its head, it had four horns and four eyes._

"_Statue of the Wicked, huh? Even though it has no purpose of being set, it does allow you to summon a Wicked Token (1000/1000) to your field whenever it's destroyed." Guy states._

"_I'm not worried because it's no problem my Reflect Bounder can't handle. Mirror Blast!"_

_Glowing white a little, the mirrored robot soon shot out a stream of shockwaves at the token destroying him on contact._

"_Metal Dragon take out his soldier with Metal Screech!"_

_The Metal Dragon began roaring and then sent out shrieks at the metal soldier making him explode._

"_You're turn, that is if you have anything to offer." (Darius 4000, Guy 4000)_

_Drawing, Darius looks at the card and the other cards in his hand._

"_As a matter of fact, I do. I have the perfect plan right here. I play Magnet Circle LV 2 allowing me to play this guy. Meet my Ancient Gear (100/800)."_

_Materializing on the field was an old gear creature with legs and other attachments on it._

"_And since this one's on the field, I can summon another one."_

_Right beside the previous one, another gear creature appeared._

"_Now I'll tribute these two in order to play my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)."_

_Erupting from the ground was a tall creature that was made of hard, sturdy metal. He had gears in him and one red eye._

"_It's payback time! Mechanized Melee!" Darius commanded._

_The creature came to life at his command. He then cocked his arm back and threw it forward with awesome force. He struck the mirrored creature hard but it remained on the field._

"_What's going on? I destroyed him." Darius asks with curiosity._

_With a smirk, Guy replied "Yes, you did. But there's something you need to know about my monster. When he's struck in attack mode, before I take my damage, you first lose damage equal to your Gear Golem's attack strength. And I count a whopping 3000 points."_

_The gear creature came to life once again, turned around and struck Darius making him fall flat on his back._

_The mirror creature then shattered into pieces._

_Cringing slightly, Raymond quietly says to himself "Ouch. That had to hurt."_

_Others looked on at the duel with amazement._

_Darius soon gets back up on his feet and places a card in one of his spell and trap card zones with his head down. (Darius 1000, Guy 2700)_

_Drawing, Guy states "That was good but not good enough. I play this card called Card of Demise letting me draw until I have five cards."_

_Guy then snaps off four cards from the top of his deck._

"_Time to separate my creature with my De-Fusion spell."_

_Glowing brightly, the Metal Dragon separated back into the green and brown dragon and the blue robot. _

"_I offer these two in order to play my Perfect Machine King (2700/1500)!"_

_From the ground appeared a silver and red colored robot. He looked menacing and showed no fear from the gear behemoth. He smacked his fists together and made lime green colored electricity flare out._

_(2700 + 500 3200/1500)_

"_His attack power increased!" Darius says in shock._

"_Of course. My Perfect Machine King gains 500 attack points for every other machine type monster on the field. And I thank your Gear Golem for helping him out. Take him out with Mechanized Gamma Fist!"_

_Throwing a balled up fist into the air, the new machine monster let lime green colored electricity crackle out of it. He then threw it straight at the mechanical behemoth. The attack looked like his fist but was made out of lime green colored electricity. About to hit the mechanical behemoth, Darius flips up his card._

"_I play my trap card Negate Attack allowing me to stop your attack and then end your battle phase."_

_A black hole of some sort opened up in front of the Gear Golem and sucked the oncoming fist in._

"_You got off easy. But you won't next turn." (Darius 1000, Guy 2700)_

_Drawing his card, Darius looks at it for a brief moment and then slap it on the field. "I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in defense." (3200 + 500 3700/1500)_

"_That's it for now." (Darius 1000, Guy 2700)_

_Darius then takes a look into the audience and sees Raymond. _

"_That's it_. _Keep putting up defenses_. _You'll soon find a way to win_." Raymond thinks to himself.

"Honestly, do you really think those defenses are gonna stop me?" Guy asks smugly.

"Yes. And I don't think, I know."

"Wow. Those are some bold words coming from someone who has the lowest rank in the school."

Wide eyed, Darius asks "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you're not here because of your dueling skills. You're here because of your good grades. Before we got to this island, I overheard Chancellor Dunson and his wife talking about some kid named Darius Vincent. How he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for his grades. You're lucky. But here, you're not so lucky because you haven't won a duel ever since you been here. If you can't seem to win a duel or even man up to come and face me or anyone for that matter, then you don't belong here."

Darius was in complete embarrassment and then held his head down in shame.

"Okay, that's enough. What are you doing, Guy?" the chancellor asks aloud running towards the arena.

"What? I just thought he should know." Guy replies shrugging his shoulders.

With his head still down, Darius asks "Is this true? Are my grades the only reason why I'm here?"

Stuttering a little, Chancellor Dunson replies "Well, you see…..we had to bring you here. We just couldn't deny you of coming here and missing out. You'd then have to wait another year before you'd have a chance to come."

"You should've just let me stay. This school is too much for me. I'll never succeed."

"And it's because of that attitude, you'll never succeed." Raymond says to himself disappointingly.

Drawing, Guy smirks saying "Back to the duel. I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and then discard two."

Snapping off three cards, he searches for two in his hand and then places them in his graveyard.

"Now I'm gonna summon my Machiners Sniper (1800/800) in attack mode." (3700 + 500 4200/1500)

Materializing on the field was a silver robot with beige colored armor. He had two orange eyes and a silver sniper rifle in his right hand and held the back of it over his right shoulder.

"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to summon back my Commander Covington (1000/800)." (4200 + 500 4700/1500)

Standing in an upright position appeared another robot with red colored armor with yellow outlining and green eyes.

"Next, I'll play the spell card Ties of the Brethren. First off, I have to pay a grand in life points but it also allows me to target one of my monsters and once I do, I'll be able to play two level four monsters from my deck with the same attribute. I target my Machiners Sniper and summon Machiners Soldier (1600/1500) and Machiners Defender (1200/1800)." (4700 + 1000 5700/1500)

Instantly, two more machines appeared. Once was a silver robot with green colored armor. He had one eye that was orange and in his right hand, there was a blade. Beside him was a silver robot that looked different from the other ones. This one had blue armor and a platform like body.

"Since I have these four monsters in play, I can now use Commander Covington to send them to graveyard and summon this creature…." (5700 - 1500 4200/1500)

The green, blue and beige armored robots leaped in the air and split apart into pieces. The head of the green robot attached onto the beige robot's upper body while the lower body was a combination of the green and blue armored robots. On the back of the monster was the entire set of thrusters that seemed to glide out. The beige robot still held his own weapon in both of his hands.

"….my Machiners Force (4600/4100)!" (4200 + 500 4700/1500)

"Perfect Machine King, destroy his Ancient Gear Soldier with Mechanized Gamma Fist!"

The machine creature then raised a balled up fist in the air again making lime green colored electricity crackle out. He then threw it forward once again and destroyed the solider causing an explosion. (4700 - 500 4200/1500)

"Machiners Force, attack with Ultimate Cannon Fire!" (4200 - 500 3700/1500)

Aiming the rifle at the soldier, the combination creature soon shot out green colored energy at the Gear Golem causing another explosion.

"I did have to pay a grand in life points for that attack but it was well worth it. Commander Covington, finish him off with Troop Charge."

Charging at Darius, the monster soon took his right arm and elbowed him in his jaw making him fall on his back. Once Darius's life points meter fell to zero, the remaining monsters vanished causing both player's duel disks to power down.

Nothing, not even a peep was heard from the audience because of the news that Guy had spilled.

After getting up, Darius began walking out of the auditorium with his head down.

Running out of the auditorium behind Darius, Raymond stopped him by placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"Darius, where are you going?"

"I don't know but I just can't stay here any longer. And you may think what I'm saying is ludicrous but I bet you'd be devastated if you found out that the only reason why you're here I because of you're grades. I told you in the beginning that I wasn't gonna be able to beat him. He's better than me."

"I know things get tough Darius but you have to believe in yourself and in your deck."

Raising his voice a little, Darius shouts "I did. I believed in myself and look what happened. He still won."

Taking his deck out off his duel disk, he says "My dueling days are over. I'll just get through this year with my grades."

"You can't just give up like that Darius! You have to keep trying." 

"I don't think so. I'll just give these cards to someone who can use them better than I can."

Darius then walks away leaving only Raymond standing there.


	9. Chapter 9: Destiny Revealed

Yu-Gi-Oh GX:A New Millenium Episode 9: Destiny Revealed

One morning with the sun rising in the sky, Raymond was just standing outside by the ocean waters thinking about his duel with Titan and how he died.

"_Who was this character_? _How could someone just appear out of nowhere and just kill another person like that_?"

Raymond then took his mind off of things and sat down. He closed his eyes and began meditating for a moment with deep concentration.

After about 10 minutes, Jaden went outside and saw Raymond still meditating. He went to tap Raymond on the shoulder making Raymond turn around quickly and grab Jaden by his collar and brought him down with only one arm.

"Hey wait! It's me!" Jaden yells.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come out here. How have you been?"

Getting up while dusting his clothes off, Jaden replies "I'm doing fine. I just came out here to see if you wanted to hang out with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I made a couple of friends here. I even ran into Zane Truesdale."

"Zane? He's up?"

"Yeah. He told me everything that happened to him when he first met you. He said he freaked out."

"Yeah, he did. I don't know what happened. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Me too. We were just about to have pizza and watch a duel. We ordered it on T.V. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Raymond then gets up and dusts his clothes off.

Getting back into the academy, the two went into a room with a T.V, a couch and a few chairs. There were plants against the wall and a fan.

He saw Zane standing up against the wall with his arms crossed.

Raymond walked over to Zane saying "Hey. How are you?"

Replying with a smile, Zane says "I'm doing fine. I just came out of recovery about an hour ago. I don't know what that was. I just hope I never relive that experience again. Oh, yeah. Jaden told me that you had a duel with someone named Titan. He told me that you creamed him in the end."

"Yeah. I have to admit, he was good but I believed in my deck and was able to win. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and killed him. I have a feeling he'll be back and with company."

"Hmph. It's like déjà vu all over again. Don't worry, I 'd be happy to stand by your side and conquer over whoever these creatures are."

"Thanks, Zane."

They then shake each other's hands and then sit down with Zane sitting in a chair and Raymond sitting on the couch beside the girl that he saw in the hallway on the day that he first saw Jaden.

She had the women's uniform on, pink hair in a ponytail and pink eyes.

"Hi. My name's Raymond. What's your's?" Raymond asks with his hand out trying to give her a handshake.

She relies with a giggle and a soft voice saying "I know who you are. My name's Missy Quanarri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shakes Raymond's hand after introducing herself.

"The pleasure's all mine." Raymond then kisses her hand making her giggle and blush.

The channel automatically came on that they were looking for.

"So, who's dueling?" a guy in the room asks eating some pizza.

"One of the contestant's are Aster Phoenix but I don't know who he's going up against." Jaden answers.

"Aster, huh? This should be interesting." Zane stoically remarks.

The announcer of the place that they were in clears his throat and says "Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, I now introduce you to the Folklorewegian World Tournament. This is the place where the two reigning champs of the Hagar League National Tournament are gonna duel and determine who will be named as the World Champion! Allow me to bring out the two duelist's. First up is Jeice Griffer!"

The Jeice Griffer guy came out of his side with blue jeans on, a red long sleeved shirt on with a black vest on. Brown spiky hair and black shoes. He entered the arena with a duel disk like the one's in Battle City. After coming out, the crowd cheered really loud.

"Now presenting, Aster Phoenix!"

The Aster Phoenix guy came out with a formal black suit on. A black shirt underneath and a blue tie. He had black shoes, blue eyes and grey hair with bangs in the front. He also had the same kind of duel disk on. The crowd again came to life with a loud cheer but louder making Jeice jealous.

"Hmmm. It looks like Aster changed up his wardrobe." Jaden says.

"You know this guy?" Raymond asks turning to him.

"Yeah. He was at Duel Academy."

"Well, let's just see what he can do." Raymond says turning back tot the T.V.

As the pair were in the arena, the two took hold of each other's hands and shook them. They then went back tot their respective sides, shuffle their decks and stuck them back in. They also noticed two cameras on each side of the dueling arena. They both then activated their duel disks and waited for the announcer to tell them when it was time to start.

"Both duelist's, you may start at anytime with Aster Phoenix going first."

"Good enough for me." Aster agrees. "May the best man win."

"I plan to." Jeice smugly replies.

"We'll see." (Aster 4000, Jeice 4000)

Drawing his first card, Aster grabs a card out and says "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode."

A green feathered warrior with sharp claws and large angel like wings appeared on the field.

"Wait a minute! Aren't those your cards, Jaden?" Raymond asks.

"Yeah. I guess you can say me and Aster are alike. Our Elemental Hero decks are somewhat similar."

"I'll end with two cards face-down." (Aster 4000, Jeice 4000)

Jeice draws and says "So. I finally get to face the reigning champ, Aster Phoenix. Too bad I'm gonna hve to rid you of that title. I summon my Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode."

Appearing on the field was a man with elf ears, a formal purple suit that was tight on his body outlined in yellow, glasses, a book, white angel wings and blue hair.

"Hysteric Fairy, clip his Avian's wings with Fairy Crush!"

Laughing hysterically, the blue haired man opened up his book and closed his eyes for a moment. He seemed to be chanting. He then opened his eyes back up and closed the book. After gathering blue energy in his right hand, he threw it straight at the green feathered warrior.

"Sorry, but I have a trap card called Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

A black hole opened up in front of the green warrior and swallowed up the incoming attack.

Aster earns a big growl from Jeice after his move. (Aster 4000, Jeice 4000)

Drawing another card, Aster looks at his hand and picks out a card. "I activate Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) into the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200)."

The green feathered warrior and a lady in a red jumpsuit, black and grey hair with a gold crown swirled together making flames flare out. Out of the flames appeared a man in a black suit with red flame markings, a long red tail with black spikes along down the back of it, a green helmet with feathered spikes at the top, in his right hand, there was a green gauntlet like weapon with three sharp claws on it, and large angel like wings outlined in green.

"Phoenix Enforcer, destroy his fairy with Phoenix Flames!"

After swirling fire around his body, the warrior gathered it all in the palms of his hands and threw it at the fairy. The fairy yelled and tried to dodge the attack but was too slow. The debris came back and hit Jeice slightly.

"I set another card. That's all." (Aster 4000, Jeice 3700)

"So, what was this talk about you ridding me of the title of being the reigning champ?" Aster taunts.

Aster earns another growl from Jeice.

Drawing, Jeice slaps the card on the duel disk. I summon my Shining Angel (1400/1000) in defense mode."

A man with olive colored skin, white shorts, a white shirt, large gold angel wings and short blonde hair appeared from a white light in a kneeling position.

"That's it for me." (Aster 4000, Jeice 3700)

Drawing again, Aster slap it on the duel disk saying "I now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack position."

From sparks of electricity was a blue and gold armored warrior with a mask on and turbojets on his back.

"Sparkman, get rid of his angel with Static Shockwave!"

Jumping in the air, the blue and gold armored warrior sent electricity flying out of his hand right hand at the angel. The angel cried out from the attack and shattered.

"You may have gotten rid of my angel but I can always play another one. When he goes to the grave due to battle, then I can play a light attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. I think I'll summon another angel to the field."

Another olive skin colored man appeared to the field. This one stood up ready to battle.

"Pitiful. He's just target practice for my Phoenix Enforcer."

The warrior then covered himself in flames and then shot out the flames from his hands.

The warrior shattered after the attack making Jeice wince slightly.

"Just like before, I can play another one."

Another angel appeared in place of the previous one. (Aster 4000, Jeice 3000)

Jeice earns a low growl from Aster. "I'm getting sick of these angels." Aster says aloud.

Smirking, Jeice remarks "Don't worry, Aster. This will all end soon enough. With your defeat, that is."

Drawing another card, Jeice smirks saying "This duel is over, Aster. It's time to claim what's rightfully mine. I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands (1400/1000)."

Appearing with a low groan was an ancient stone like creature with a lot of arms.

"Thanks to my Senju, I can take a ritual spell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Taking his deck out and fanning it, he selects a card and places it in his hand.

Aster braces himself for whatever Jeice was about to throw at him knowing that some ritual monsters were dangerous.

Aster stops his concentration when he sees a huge brown ark appear.

"What's this?" Aster asks with curiosity.

This is my ritual spell card Shinato's Ark. I must first offer up some sacrifices and the two that I already have in play are the perfect ones. I offer up Senju and my Shining Angel in order to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)!"

The bow opened up in front of the boat and sucked the two creatures in. The ark suddenly exploded and out from a bright light was a purple skinned fairy with white robes on. The fairy had white flowing hair that went backwards, and six huge, gold mechanical like wings. There were three on each side.

"Is that all?" Aster asks while smirking.

Scoffing, Jeice answers "I'm afraid not. I activate the spell cards Book of Moon, Double Attack and Fairy Meteor Crush. First my Book of Moon will allow to select a face-up monster and switch it to face-down defense mode. I select your Sparkdude."

"Sparkman!" Aster shoots at him angrily.

"Yeah, whatever. Now my Double Attack will allow my Shinato to attack twice this turn. He can attack twice just as long as I toss out a monster that's one level higher than him from my hand. I discard Brigardo, Fairy of the High Temple (3400/2300)."

"Last but not least is my Fairy Meteor Crush which gives my Shinato the ability to do Trample damage. If my Shinato attacks your Sparkman, then you'll take the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points. Like so, Shinato, hit Sparkman with Pulsating Magical Sphere!"

The fairy with white robes began glowing with a bright shimmering aura. He then lifted his hands in the air and gathered some white light into an energy ball. The fairy began giving power to the energy ball. By the fairy giving power to the attack, it began getting bigger. He then threw it at the face-down card image revealing the blue and gold armored warrior. The warrior then shattered into many pieces. Aster cringed from the blast and covered his face.

"There's more. My Shinato can automatically inflict direct damage to your life points equal to your Sparkdude's attack points since he was in defense mode. And don't forget, thanks to Double Attack, my Shinato can attack again. So hit his Phoenix Enforcer!"

After Aster glowed with white aura that seemed to suck the life out of him from Shinato's effect, the fairy in white robes then gathered the same attack together and made it bigger. He then threw it at the Phoenix Enforcer with great speed. This made a huge explosion covering Aster's whole side of the field.

Continuing to watch the duel, Raymond, Jaden and everyone else except for Zane gasp in awe.

The announcer announces on the microphone "Well, folks. It looks like Aster Phoenix's title as the reigning champ has come to an end. Everyone now give it up for Jeice-"

The announcer was interrupted by someone in the crowd. "Hey! Look!"

The announcer including everyone in the crowd look on to see what he was talking about. It revealed Aster still standing there with his Phoenix Enforcer.

"WHAT?! How can this be? I finished this!" Jeice yells in shock.

"Not quite. I had another face-down, remember? It was Elemental Recharge and what it does is give me a grand in life points for every face-up Elemental Hero on the field. And plus, my Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle."

Growling lightly, Jeice begins to calm down and says "I end my turn." (Aster 300, Jeice 3000)

"Well, after a stunning survival tactic to stay in the duel, Aster still stands with only 300 life points left. I've got to tell you, folks. I have to admit, this is one of the best duels that I've ever seen yet."

"Aster almost got defeated. Jeice needs to pull out everything he has or else he's gonna lose the duel." a person in the audience says to the person next to him.

The person responds back saying "No kidding. I put too much money on this duel for Jeice to lose."

Wordlessly, Aster draws and smirks saying "I play the spell card Silent Doom. This allows me to search through my graveyard for a normal monster and summon it in defense. I choose my Sparkman."

Coming from the ground came the blue and gold armored warrior in a kneeling position.

"Here's a card that we haven't seen in a while. It's Polymerization."

"Again?" Jeice exclaims.

"Yep. Polymerization is gonna take Phoenix Enforcer and Sparkman, intertwine them and bring out the Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100)!"

The blue and gold armored warrior and the warrior in the black and red suit swirled together creating a bright light. Out of the bright light was another man in a green suit with silver armor on his arms and legs. He had large silver wings with razor sharp edges, and a silver helmet with several spikes sticking out of it.

"So what? He stands no chance against my Shinato."

"If not for his effect, he wouldn't. He gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. I have four, so he gains 1200 attack points." (2500 + 1200 3700/2100)

Glowing with white energy, the warrior's attack points began to increase.

"No! My Shinato's done for!" Jeice yells.

"Of course. I told you before. You're no match for me. Ready to surrender?"

"Surrender? Whatever. Go ahead and attack me. I'll still be in the duel if you do."

Smirking big, Aster replies "If you say so. Shining Phoenix Enforcer, destroy him with Shimmer Kick!"

The boot of the green and silver warrior began to glow brightly. He then jumped in the air and did a back flip. He then raced straight towards the purple skinned fairy and hit him in his stomach causing an explosion.

Jeice wince greatly from his monster's destruction and then saw the warrior heading straight for him with the same attack. The warrior hit Jeice in his chest and made him fall to the ground. Jeice's life point meter fell rapidly down to zero.

"How did I lose? Explain yourself!"

"It was easy. I activated the spell card Hero's Triumph. With this, after I destroy your monster, I'm able to attack again."

Everyone in the crowd came to life and began cheering loud.

"Well, there you have it, folks. The winner of the Folklorewegian World Tournament and still the reigning champion is none other than, Aster Phoenix!"

"Oh, man! Jeice lost the duel! You know what that means, right?" the first guy says like last time.

"Yeah. This means that we lose a whole lot of money. I wish I could go down there and defeat Aster myself." the second guy says.

A CEO then comes to Aster with a trophy and hands it to him.

"Would there be anything that you'd like to say to anyone or give us any remarks?" the CEO asks Aster with a microphone.

Thinking about it for a minute, Aster then comes to a conclusion. Aster grabs the microphone from the CEO and says "There is something that I'd like to say. None of the opponent's here were a big match for me. I need someone that's one my level. And it's for that reason, I want to travel to World Academy. The reason why is because I know there's a specific duelist there that always catches my interest no matter what. He's a worthy adversary for me. You should already know who I'm talking about…..Zane Truesdale."

Everyone in the room was shocked and looked back at Zane who just stood up against the wall nonchalantly.

"That's right. I'm coming for you, Zane. Be prepared." Aster then hands the CEO back the microphone and walks out the building that they were in.

After walking out of the building, Aster the looks ahead and sees the pilot of his private jet waiting for him.

The pilot wore a black business suit and a red tie with black shoes and short black hair.

"So, where two, sir." the pilot greeted him.

"World Academy." Aster simply replies.

The stairs of the jet opened slowly. Aster simply went in and sat down in a random seat but made sure he was on the side where he could see out the window. Sitting his trophy down beside him, Aster says to himself "If I'm really gonna face Zane, then I'm gonna need to prepare my deck with everything that I can think of. Our last duel was good but I wanna feel that same experience I did when I faced him. I'm gonna give him another chance for him to show me why he was the number one duelist at Duel Academy. But if he can't, then I guess I'm gonna have to show him once again the true power of destiny."


End file.
